Strawberry Kisses
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Gadge One shots (with other couples). Mostly AU
1. Seam Dance

**disclaimer: i don't own The Hunger Games or Footloose.**

 **Seam Barn Dance**

I looked at Clove as she hauled herself onto my truck with a little help from Thresh; I watch her scramble up until she is on the top of the hood. If it were anyone else but her, Kat, or Annie, I would shove him or her off the top of the truck but since it's Clove so I let her.

She crosses her legs on the top, causing her shorts to rise up on her leg even more. She undoes her buns and shakes her hair out, full and voluminous. Kat hands Clove, her hat and clove places it on her head. She looks down on us where we are sitting in the truck/bumper area.

Katniss wolf whistles at her making Annie laugh and almost fall off the bumper.

I smile and roll my eyes at the other guys at my neighbor's antics. We all smirk, this is normal.

The girls are such flirts around us because we all grew up together. They feel comfortable enough to act like this.

I glare at some guys who are checking her out, but no guy will make on move, not as long as I'm here or the other boys for that matter.

* * *

"Like what you see?" Clove suddenly calls out.

I can tell that a bit of her wall has come back up.

I look up to see them.

* * *

The Goldenness and the Golds.

The rich boys and girls of our school. They earned their nickname due to their blonde hair.

The one Clove is talking to is Cato.

He's a tall blonde hulking boy with a vicious streak and a player reputation being the captain of the football team.

Next to him is Glimmer, his something. She's tall, leggy, and sexy. She flaunts her body.

On the other side of Cato is her.

Madge Undersee.

The mayor's daughter.

Golden curls, pretty dresses, the richest girl. Student President. She doesn't talk, thinks she's better than anyone.

Cato has one arm around her waist. The other arm on her waist belongs to Peeta.

Peeta is the baker's son and wrestling captain and best friend of Madge. He's also Kat's crush.

On the other side of them flashing the girls' next to me smiles is Finnick.

Tall, blonde, bronze, swim captain god. The so called Sex God.

Cato walks up to us and he looks her up and down and I ball my fists. Peeta and the boys touch the tip of their hats and we do the same.

Katniss sees this and places a hand on my shoulder. I notice Peeta tense and I find this interesting. Madge hugs both boys tightly and gives them a look as if warning them.

We are all tense.

* * *

Then music begins to play and we all turn to look at the band-The Victors.

Then we all look at each other and the silence is uncomfortable.

Then Bristol jumps off the truck, and flips her hair over shoulder. She smiles a saucy smile and grabs Rye Mellark's hat and places it on her head.

"Come on handsome. You're on our turf. Let's put you to good use."

We watch her drag him to the dance floor and the crowd parts.

The two are two of the biggest flirts and they hate each other, or so everyone thinks.

I know for a fact that Bristol finds him very attractive.

Judging by the looks he has given her, the feeling is mutual.

This brings a brief smile to my lips and I see that Undersee is smiling too.

* * *

Finnick then sighs and hold out hand to Annie.

"Do you want to walk by the beach?"

Annie bites her lip and then nods.

They set off.

* * *

This seems to break the ice.

Delly grabs Thom's hand and pulls him to the dance floor.

Thresh to my surprise offers his hands to the only non-blonde member of the Goldenness – Jackie or Fox as everyone calls her.

Fox seems surprised but lets him pull her away.

I see Thresh lead her to the line where people were waiting for the hayride.

Peeta gives me a wary look but asks Katniss if she wants to dance.

Clove shoves her off the truck and Katniss stumbles into his arms. I see Madge smile.

* * *

Wait, when did she become Madge?

The once crowded truck now only had one girl- Clove, her protector- me, and two Goldies- Cato and Madge.

We stand around watching some of our friends dance.

* * *

Then Cato clears his throat.

"Clove, do you want to ride the mechanical bull?"

Clove's eyes widen and she scrambled off the truck.

* * *

Then they both walk away, leaving M-Undersee and me alone.

"Princess."

Something flashes in her eyes- pain or anger.

"Hawthorne."

We stand there in silence until I can't take it any longer.

"What are you doing here?"

She blinked at me.

"I came to have some fun."

"At a Seam barn dance?"

She placed her hands on her hips, her face angry.

"Believe it or not, yes. Just because we are from Town doesn't mean anything. We like to get down and dirty too."

My eyes trail up and down her body and I smile.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Madge rolls her eyes and stomps away and I watch as a local Seam boy snatches her up.

I watch her laugh and her dance from person to person and feel a bit jealous when I see Rory, my younger brother, and her having a good tim

I grit my teeth as Darius spins her around and she throws her head back, blonde hair flying.

* * *

Then I walking towards her, and I cut in smoothly.

Her laugh dies and her smiles dim.

"Hawthorne."

I don't say a word as we launch into a fast pace dance, one that leaves her laughing and smiling and breathless, and sexy.

* * *

The next dance is slow and I can tell she doesn't want to dance this song with me but I pull her close so that my lips are near her ear.

"I like watching you dance, it's sexy."

I nip her ear and I feel her shudder.

"Gale."

I smile and bite her ear again. I love the way she says my name.

* * *

We somehow have ended up dancing in a dark corner of the dance floor.

I pull away and look at her in the eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you, unless you tell me not too."

Madge smirked.

"Not if I kiss you first."

My eyes widen as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down and stood on tiptoes and kissed me.

I kiss her back, letting her know how much I actually like her.

My hands grip her hips and I don't realize we have an audience until water is thrown over us.

* * *

I jerk away and I see all of our friends smirking.

"It's about damm time!"

I look at Madge and I realize that her shirt is see-through. I unbutton my shirt and I quickly button it over her. Clove picks my hat and I place it on my head.

* * *

I look at them all.

Annie is wearing Finnick's jacket. Bristol still has Rye's hat and her lipstick is smudged. Jackie has on Thresh's hat and he has an arm around her. Delly has a hickey on her neck and Thom seems smug. Katniss has on Peeta's hat and I see Clove has Cato's belt buckle on her waist.

I wrap and arm around Madge and I place my hat on her head instead and I fee Clove and Katniss gasp.

* * *

"Let's liven things up."

Finnick points to where I can see and older girl and boy getting down and dirty on the dance floor, shaking things up like this is Footloose.

I laugh and I recognize the girl, as an old neighbor.

"Isn't that Ava?"

"Isn't that…?"

"Our brother?"

"I thought they hated each other."

Clove sighs and throws her hands up.

"Who cares? Let's bring this place down, ya'll!"

Everyone rushes to join the growing crowd of people getting down but I pull Madge back.

"Princess, can I say something?"

She nods.

"Later on, do you want to go for a drive in my truck and look at the stars?"

She kisses me and then laughs and rushes to the dance floor and I join her, smiling.

* * *

 **AN: So I am back!**

 **Sorry that I have been MIA, junior year is crazy. But I am done, and all yours for the summer.**

 **So anyone of my Wallflowers know that I get bad writer's block and they know that I get rid of it by writing out one shots.**

 **I'm a huge GADGE shipper so this will be mostly Gadge with sprinkles of everyone else.**

 **Ava is my OC.**

 **I promise to update emy other stories and for those of you who don't know. I Will Survive is now a one-shot with the rest of the chapters in a new fic called JabberJay.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**


	2. Admirer

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own The Hunger Games**

 **Admirer**

Gale yawned and gave Finnick a look. He had no idea why they were at the local high school. They were college students for goodness sakes! Why was Finnick wasting his time on a girl here?

* * *

As the performance went on, Gale thought of ways to kill Finnick.

He was only distracted from his thoughts a few times.

Once when a small brunette did a dance routine that included a series of gymnastic flips and turns and tricks that made Cato lean forward in his seat and whistle once she was done.

Gale smirked and groaned at the same time.

Another time when his old neighbor Katniss sang a lullaby that made people weep. He saw his roommate Peeta stare at her dumbstruck.

This time he sighed. There was no point in wishing otherwise. It looks like he would be sending his summer at the local high school hangouts.

Another when Finnick nudged him as another brunette girl came up and began dancing ballet. He guesses it was Annie.

He sighed. He doubted he would look good in orange. These girls looked liked sophomores.

* * *

However after that, he is bored and is dozing off.

Then that's when it happens.

A girl, a blonde girl walks onto the stage as a piano is pushed on.

She's wearing a pretty white dress and her blonde princess curls are tied back with a pink ribbon. She looks innocent, young, and totally Gale's fantasy girl.

Perfect little school girl.

* * *

Gale doesn't realize that he is leaning forward in his seat, but his friends do and they exchange grins.

Gale can't keep his eyes off her. He is enchanted by her.

Her fingers danced across the keys and she swayed to the beat.

After she was done, Gale was on his feet, clapping and cheering.

* * *

Madge blushed when she saw the tall man clap.

He was tall, rugged, and very handsome.

Backstage, Katniss and Clove, her two best friends teased her about her admirer.

Then Annie grabbed their hands.

"Finn is here and he brought friends and flowers!"

* * *

The three girls exchanged grins. The fourth member of their group had begun dating a college boy and was very much in love. The feeling was mutual, judging by the red roses. It was their luck that all four of them had been accepted to the same college as Finn.

They rushed after their friend.

Madge paused as she saw that her admirer was a friend of Finnick.

Clove simply pulled her along.

Introductions were made and they all headed to the diner to eat.

Annie and Finnick held hands.

Cato and Clove argued about weapons and fighting tactics.

Peeta and Katniss walked side by side.

She ended up next to her admirer, Gale.

She could feel his eyes on her.

* * *

When they got to Greasy Sae's they all slid into the circle booth.

Gale was tense because he was sitting next to the piano player, Madge.

She was pretty and sweet and funny and he wanted to get to know her better.

While everyone else talked and joked, then two remained silent, neither being able to talk to the other.

* * *

After they ate, everyone got ready to head home.

Thresh; who was Annie's neighbor was going to pick up the girls.

Gale watched as his friends all said good byes to the girls they liked and he took a deep breath and turned to Madge.

"Madge."

She turned towards him and he was stunned by how blue her eyes were.

"Can I get your number? I want to get to know you better. I know I came off as rude earlier but I have trouble talking to you for someone unknown reason. You are really pretty and talented …"

Madge giggled as he rambled on and kissed his cheek unexpectedly.

She them took his phone and typed in her number.

"Text me."

* * *

Then she climbed into Thresh's van (used to cart the Girl Scouts around and on occasionally teenagers).

Gale touched his cheek and smiled.

Then he shot her a text.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

Madge smiled when she got the message and sent back a reply.

* * *

 **Second update of the night!**

 **I take requests so if you have any ideas hit me up and I'll give you credit.**

 **Love you Wallflowers**


	3. Broken Ankles

**Prompt: Madge broke her ankle and Gale gets ropes into carrying her books for her.**

Gale Hawthorne was not happy.

"Why can't the Princess carry her own books?"

Katniss Everdeen sighed and flicked her braid over her shoulder.

"Madge broke her ankle and you two have the same schedule. It makes sense."

She was now annoyed.

She peered over his shoulder and blushed.

Gale rolled his eyes.

Peeta Mellark , baker boy, Madge's best friend , and Katniss' something.

He turned around to see the blonde boy carrying a bag in his hands, while talking to the blonde girl next to him.

People stepped out of their way and he gritted his teeth.

* * *

Madge looked up to see Gale scowling.

"Peeta I'm fine. I don't need help."

Her best friend gave her a look.

"The doctor said no heavy lifting."

She frowned, she didn't want to bother the older boy, it was just that they had the same classes since she had skipped a grade.

Peeta led her to where her other friend Katniss was.

Katniss fussed over her which was weird but understandable considering how she got injured.

Gale studied Madge Undersee as she talked to the two friends.

The bell rang. Peeta handed him the bag. "We better get to class. Madge you will be okay right ? You need anything, text me or Katniss. We will see you at lunch. Be careful."

He kissed her cheek and Katniss pulled him away.

* * *

Madge took a deep breath and turned to Gale.

"I can manage." She held out a hand for the bag but Gale scowled and turned around. She sighed and followed him on her crutches. She had a hard time keeping up, his legs were long and crutches were not easy tools.

She stumbled slightly and gasped as she felt herself going slipping.

A quick yank kept her from further injuring herself.

"Careful gorgeous." She smiled at the voice. She would recognize it anywhere.

"Thanks Finn."

"Where is your hunter?"

She rolled her eyes.

Finnish had given him the nickname hunter because of the way she would would get caught in his eyes.

According to Clove he looked at her as if she was prey.

She always rolled her eyes, when Clove said this. It sounded like he was going to eat her or something.

She pointed ahead of her where he was turning the corner.

"Just turned."

"Want me to help you?"

"We only have four classes together. Gale and I have all of them."

"Stupid smart people."

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Gale scowled at the older boy. A soft hand on his arm made him look down at little Annie. Annie was his cousin and neighbor, she was also Finnick 's best friend.

They waited for the two to catch up. Finnick's face lit up as he caught sight of his best friend. His hand automatically grabbed hers and he nodded at Gale.

"Hawthorne. Let's go Annie-Bell, math class awaits us."

Finnick then skipped down the hallway, dragging a blushing Annie behind him.

They left Gale and Madge in silence.

"Sorry for walking so fast."

She looks down at her feet and crutches. "It's my fault for slowing you down."

The silence is stiffling and she tries to keep the conversation going.

"They make a cute couple. Finn's been in love with her forever but thinks he's not good enough. "

He grunted.

She sigh. She tried, she really did.

* * *

They walked to class at a slower place and entered after the bell rang.

The teacher waved them in as they headed to their desks which were next to each other.

Madge took notes in history as Gale kept sneaking glances at the clock. He and Glimmer would meet up on Mondays, her to smoke and him to ditch and this was the first time that he would ditch her. He knew she would be really mad.

After a long lecture on history the two went to biology. They were dissecting today, and once again they were partners.

Madge sat in her chair as Gale did most of the dissecting. She took notes and he carefully did his job. Madge couldn't help but notice his hands, they were full of calluses yet they were delicate. He would make an excellent doctor.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Gale looked up at her in surprise.

'Princess, I'm the son of a taxi driver, isn't obvious what I will be?"

He bent down again and Madge sighed.

"It's just that you are good with this. You could do surgery or something, like a doctor or a vet. You are good with animals."

Gale snorted.

"Princess, stop dreaming for me. I'm the son of…"

"Why does that matter? You can do whatever you want, regardless of your background. Let me guess, I'm rich so I can do whatever I want without working for it but you can't do anything even thought you are always working. "

She was furious.

She got up suddenly and grabbed her crutches. She left the room with Gale cursing behind her as he was left with trying to clean up.

* * *

She wandered the halls and ended up in the music room.

She settled herself on the bench and closed her eye as she let her finger loose on the keys.

She swayed in time to the music.

Gale was supposed to clean up his section but Johanna offered to do the clean up in exchange for his lunch.

* * *

He took off in search of the golden princess.

He searched all over the school and ended up in the music hall, where he heard the sound of music. He followed the sound to a room where a blonde girl was swaying to the notes as her finger flew effortlessly over the keys.

Madge knew someone had entered the room but she refused to stop in the middle of a piece. After the piece was finished,she turned to see Gale.

The two stared at each other for a bit.

* * *

She then got up and grabbed her crutches but she missed she landed on her legs.

She hissed and Gale scooped her up, bridal style. His bag was slung over his shoulder and he scooped up the crutches in his hand.

He wasn't sure how he managed but he managed to carry her to their next class.

Cato, a friend of his, wolf whistled as he entered the classroom.

He sat Madge down and then hit his friend's head.

"I'll tell Clove." He threatened.

Clove was Cato's girlfriend. She was in the same year as Katniss was and had a quick tempered.

Madge proceeded to ignore the boys. She was still hurting over what he had said.

She took notes all during class and was quick to walk out on crutches when the bell rang.

This time Gale had a hard time following after her.

She did this for the next few classes until Gale had enough.

* * *

When they got to lunch, Madge sat next to Peeta and Finnick. Gale slid in next to Clove and Katniss.

Everyone could sense the tension between the two of them.

Eventually Madge left the table, not really wanting to eat lunch.

Katniss gave him a look and Gale stood up to follow her.

* * *

Gale found her back in the music room.

"Go away Hawthorne."

"No can do Princess."

He sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap.

She gasped but she couldn't move without her crutches, so she was stuck.

"Look, Princess, I didn't mean to make you mad, it's just that I have gotten used to hearing people comment about the fact that i'm on scholarship so i'm just defensive. "

She shrugged.

* * *

He sighed and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

He paused losing his train of thought as he looked into her blue eyes She too was surprised to see that he had green flecks in his brown eyes.

His eyes looked at her lips and then they met her eyes. He swallowed.

"Princess."

He tilted his head and kissed her gently.

Madge was surprised at how gently he was.

He pulled back and their eyes met.

Then Madge kissed him.

They kissed for a while, coming back for air only when necessary.

They didn't realize how long they were kissing until they heard giggling.

"Sorry!"

They blushed staring at the freshmen. Gale buried his head into Madge's shoulder.

He would never hear the end of this.

Of all the freshmen it had to Rory, Prim, and Rue, who found them.

"Bye!"

He chuckled into her shoulder and she buried her head into his shoulder laughing.

That was how Peeta found them.

* * *

 **What do you think? Sorry that it's been a while. Things have been crazy.**

 **Promise to try to be on here more often.**

 **Love you Wallflowers.**

 **Queen**


	4. Under,Over

**Gale comes back to the war and sees he is not the only one who feels guilty.**

* * *

 _Under. Over. Under. Over._

Gale recited the mantra in his head. He had been braiding his sister's hair for years, but the mantra was more to help himself relax than to remmeber how to braid.

His hands trembled slightly.

It had been six months since he had come back to Panem after being overseas, six months since he had been tortured and watched his friends die.

He had nightmares every night, of Cato holding Clove as she bleed to death. Of Cato being mauled by dogs. Of him being whipped. Johanna being waterboarded.

Now he was back. The doctors said that it was normal for him to have nightmares and the trembles would one day go away.

He didn't believe them.

* * *

Posy for her part sat on the stairs below her brother. She looked out into the neighborhood daring anyone to say something to her hero.

She smiled as Prim came over with Rory in toll.

Gale smiled at his brother. He was glad to see that the two were finally together. He wasn't sure though how he felt about them gettng married at the age of 21. They were so young.

"Katniss plans to stop by soon."

He nodded.

Katniss was his ex-girlfriend. When he enlisted they broke up and he told her to give the boy who worked in the bakery a chance.

She did and now she and Peeta were engagned.

He tied Posy's hair and looked at the mess he made. He sighed. He wouldn't be able to braid hair the way he used to. It came out looking like a mess.

"Posy have Prim braid your hair."

"Gale."

He stood and walked back inside to his room.

* * *

He laid down in his head and stared at the walls.

He could see his team.

Tall blonde Cato and tiny dangerous Clove, who had found love in a hopless and dangerous place. Of fearless Johanna who now can't take a shower wihout sceaming. Of Annie, the sweetest woman he had ever met, who was driven insane. Of her husband Finnich who was gunned down trying to them out.

There were 24 of them: him, Cato, Clove, Johanna, Annie, Finnick, Thresh, Rue, Glimmer, Cressida, Jackie (Foxface), Brutus, Tigris, Darrius, Atala, Castor, Twill, Mitchell, Blight and Cray.

Only four of them made it.

* * *

He came out far better than the other four.

Johanna has been in a mental hospital since she is unable to be around water. Annie went insane but the birth of her son seemed to help clear her mind. Cressida had shaved the left side of her head since she had ended up getting a protestic left leg to replace the one they cut off. He has scars on his back from whippings and a limp and nightmares.

* * *

He would have stayed in his room all day but Prim comes and grabs him for dinner. He drags himself outside to see Rory standing over the gril.

He freezes as a memory comes roaring back.

He shakes because he can feel the heat of the fire. Hands are clinging to his back and he can hear screaming, it's Twill. He can see her in the standing in the fire being burned alive.

* * *

"Gale? Gale?"

Soft hands cup his jaw and he is forced out of the fire and back to reality.

He finds himself staring into the blue eyes of Madge Undersee, the Commander's daughter.

He jerks away.

He stumbled to where Katniss and Peeta are. Katniss touches his back and he flinches.

"You okay?"

He shakes his head yes, although the memory of how Twill died coupled with Madges blue eyes has managed to throw him off.

When he is around her, he has the urge to push her far far away but part of him wants to pull her in very close.

He watches Madge stand near the grill, helping Rory. She has a baby on her hip, Rye and Bristol Mellark kid, judging by the blue eyes and light brown hair.

She looks up and smiles and heads in his direction. He moves to stand up but she is already next to him and she hands him the little girl.

"Rain, this is your Uncle Gale."

Rain places her hand on his cheek where a faded scar runs along his jaw.

"Is he a prince? Was he fighting a dragon?"

Gale looks at Madge and her eyes smile at him.

"Yes, honey he is very brave and was fighting a bad dragon."

"Is he your prince, Auntie Madge?"

Madge blushes, Gale coughs, and Peeta bursts out into laughter. Katniss seems tp be studying them both.

Rye comes over and scoops up his daughter and ruffles Madge's hair.

She scowls and sits down next to him.

* * *

He studies her, her hair had gotten longer, it now hangs past her waist in waves. She seems to have lost a lot of weight and her skin in paler. Her eyes are biggger and brigther and he can see faint circles. This worries him, she is a princess with no worries.

"Peeta, a word."

He stands up and Peeta follows him.

"What is wrong with Madge?"

Peeta sighs.

"She would kill me. Look, when we got the news you were taken, she was shocked, we all were. She took it harder than the rest, her dad is commader and she feels responsible. When we got news that Rue died, she had to be hospitazlied. Rue was like a little sister to her. After she was out, we got news about a couple others. She always asked about you. She didn't eat a lot and when she did she was constantly sick. When we found out that you were alive, she fainted. It's been a long two years for her."

"She was that worried."

"Gale she was in love with you. Still is."

Peeta walked away leaving Gale to think.

* * *

He never told anyone but the day he ended it with Katniss, he went to the old tree in the middle of the park. He found Madge there and they fought for a bit. Then they kissed, he wasn't sure who made the first move but all he knows is that she tasted of straweberries.

He closes his eyes, it was so long ago. He opens his eyes to find a strawberry in front of them.

"Want one?"

Madge Undersee seems to be studying him. If he hadn't talked to Peeta, he would have brushed her off but instead he sits down and tastes the strawberry. He bites into it and watches as she nibbles on hers.

There is a long silence in which he studies her, her wrists are slimmer,t the charm bracelet Finnick got her seems more like a toy than jewerly.

Her dress is pulled in tighter around her waist, her collar bones are viisble. The blue dress brings out her eyes and she is currentyl barefoot.

* * *

"Madge."

She looks at him as it's like their eyes are saying everything for them both.

 _Thank you for coming back._

 _Thank you for taking care of my family._

 _I love you._

 _I'm not in love with you but I can be one day ._

"Gale."

* * *

He reaches over and pulls her onto his lap, her mouth opens in shock but her eyes are amused.

He leans in and kisses her gently.

She still tastes like strawberries. He cups her cheek as she runs her fingers through his hair as she deepens the kiss.

He pulls away and leans his forehead against hers.

They stay like that for a while.

Then she sits down in front of him with her back to him. She traces circles on his leg.

* * *

Her hair is in front of him, tempting him.

He carefully places a hand on her shoulders asking her permission.

She nods and he takes a deep breath.

He begins to braid.

 _Under, over, under over._

He is dimly aware of Madges fingers tracing circles as he braids.

When he is done, he sighs. It still nothing like before.

He moves to undo it but she stands up and offers him a hand which he accepts.

They walk back to the party, hands intertwined. Madges head is high as if she daring someone to say something about the braid.

They sit down at the picnic table.

They have a lot to talk about but right now this is enough.

* * *

 **So things are crazy and I might have hit a road bump, several, both in writing and in real life. I'm going to add on when I get inspiration, but I'm not sure when I will have time to write or if i will be feeling up to writing.**

 **I'm sorry, but I have to figure out some things.**

 **I'm going to be working on finishing the competetion and my other stories and then see what I will do from there.**

 **Wish me luck, because this is going to be hard for me.**

 **I have no idea what is going to happen now.**

 **Love You Wallflowers,**

 **Queen.**


	5. Freckles

_**Freckles**_

* * *

Gale never understood why so many people found freckles so attractive. They were just little dots on skin.

At least he never understood until Madge.

* * *

For as long as he has known her, she was just another rich girl with long pretty blonde hair and big blue eyes with perfect skin and figure and teeth and a perfect life.

He never knew that she wasn't perfect until that day when it rain so badly, and he saw her walking in the rain. He offers her a ride because while he might not like her, he is not the kind of man to let a girl walk home in the rain.

However the rain gets worse and he takes her to his home, which is surprising empty. His mother is working. His siblings are at Katniss.

It's just him and Madge.

She is soaking wet so he offers to dry her clothes.

He finds her a clean t-shirt and some shorts and when he goes to give them to her, he finds her in his bedroom, with her shirt off and her back to him.

That's when he sees it.

The curve of freckles that decorate her back.

They are on her shoulder and down her spine to her hips.

He is mesmerized.

She turns around and he flushes red, embarrassed that he is caught. He tosses her the clothes and walks out to splash water on his face.

He can't get the view out of his mind.

* * *

It's prom night and he picks her up at her house along with the other boys. His tie matches her dress and he gets her a pretty corsage. He wants to laugh as she tries to pin him but he can't because she smells like strawberries and he loves strawberries.

He wants to kill Bread Boy for suggesting he takes the princess to prom because he will have to spend the whole night telling himself that he doesn't like her when he actually likes her.

Every moment she makes causes him to remind himself that they don't work. She is a princess and he is a worker. When she laughs he digs his nails into his leg. He sees the freckles on her back and he pushes in her chair and he wants to press his lips to them.

She's wearing a purple dress, the color of royalty. It showed off her shoulder and neck and the side of the leg. He's dancing with her, per Posy's request that he dances with the princess. She is looking at his neck and he looks down at her and nearly curses.

She has a dash of freckles on her collar bones and he has never wanted to leave a place so fast. He is losing control.

* * *

They are in college and she has just gotten cheated on and they are both drunk. They take a cab to his loft and stumble through the door. She falls against him and he laughs and they kiss. He presses her against the wall and she wraps her legs around fall on the bed and their clothes fall to the floor.

He presses kisses to her freckles murmuring things about them.

When they wake up in the morning, they are in shock. Gale makes breakfast and she takes a shower. She is shocked to find hickeys on her necks and she has a bit of a burn from his beard on her collar bones and back and anywhere she has freckles.

* * *

They have been dating for two years and she loves to tease him about his fetish with her freckles. She loves the fact that before her, he has never really liked them.

She giggles when he kisses the back of her neck and her shoulders. He can't get enough of her and her freckles.

They spend a Sunday morning in bed and he catalogs her freckles to memory again when he notices something. He has fallen in love with her.

He proposes to her right that second, without a ring or romance but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

They have been married for three years and have three kids. A boy and two girls.

Thier son Aidan Finn Hawthorne looks like him only with blue eyes. Thier daughter Austin Rue looks like him with dark hair and blue eyes, while their other daughter Clover Rose looks like her, blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of his daughters have freckles and he fears the day they bring home boys because he knows first hand the power of freckles.

* * *

 **Hey ya'll. Sorry for the long wait. College starts soon and I have been busy.**

 **I'm not sure when I will update next because I am going through some stuff.**

 **Let me know what you think about this.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	6. Kids to Adults

**Prompt: Peeta and Katniss won the 74** **th** **Hunger Games. Now for the Quarter Quell, because of recent events, families of the victors, are to be reaped.**

 **I don't own Hunger Games.**

* * *

The entire Hob was silent. Gale hated it. He hated the silence. He hated the pity looks he was receiving.

He stormed out of the Hob and went to the woods.

He grabbed his bow and began taking down animals, he didn't care if he went to the stocks. He had a lot to lose what was one more thing?

He wouldn't be able to save them either way.

If his name was called then, one of his brothers would volunteer. Posy and Prim were the only girls and no one could save them.

He was helpless.

The words rang in his head.

 _To remind people that everyone has something lose, this Hunger Games will only feature the family members of the victors._

His family and Prim were the only people available for the reaping pool. Peeta's brothers were too old. He was told that he would get one more year in the reaping. His punishment for kissing Katniss.

He went home to find his sister and mother in tears. He sent them both to bed and had a talk with his brothers. He made them promise that if his name was called they would not take his place.

Katniss came over in tears and it broke his heart to deny her. He wanted to kiss her but he would not risk anyone he cared about for his heart.

They made plans and trained. Madge took part of the training, even though Gale didn't see the point since she wasn't going to be in it in the first place.

Katniss tried to teach them everything she learned while Peeta did the same, Gale noticed he spent a lot of time with Madge bending over papers whispering.

He tried to ask her about when he walked Madge home but she simply would shrug and look at him with sad eyes.

"I'm just trying ti help my family."

He knew Peeta was like family to Madge, so he never said a word.

* * *

The day they were all dreading had arrived.

It was Reaping Day.

The boys were picked fist this year.

Effie was trembling and he could see how pale she looked.

 _Victor Hawthorne!_

Gale didn't even hesitate. He shoved his brother back into Katniss' arms and walked up the stage. He glared and Effie looked at him. He saw the tears in them and he squeezed her hand.

It was the girl's turn.

 _Primrose Everdeen!_

Katniss screamed and Primrose started to make her way towards the stage when there was a yell.

"I volunteer!"

Blonde hair flew behind Madge Undersee. Gale was shocked to see her running forward. Her eyes met him but then landed on the camera.

She held some papers in her hands.

"I am the daughter of Margaret Undersee and of Bannock Mellark. I am Peeta's half sister. I have the paper to prove it. Mr. Mellark always wanted a daughter and my father and mother being good friends offered to help. My father the mayor is unable to have children so he adopted me after I was born. Mr. Mellark watched me grow up from afar. I have known about this for three years."

She waved the papers and Thread made a movement to seize her when suddenly he stopped and then nodded.

"Carry on."

She nodded and gently pushed Primrose to her sister.

"I volunteer as tribute."

She walked up the stairs with all the grace of a queen. When she looked at Effie, the woman's shoulders shook.

Gale didn't know what possessed him to do it, but as soon as she came near him instead of shaking her hand, he pulled in her tightly for a hug.

Her arms wrapped around him and he buried his head into her hair. He could feel her trembling.

He pulled away and placed his hands on her cheek and touched her forehead with his.

"Do you know what you are doing princess?"

"Saving your family."

He wrapped an arm around her and his eyes landed on his family.

Haymitch nodded. He would protect them from Thread.

Thom looked furious but he couldn't shoot the family of the Mockingjay.

* * *

Gale and Madge got on the train and didn't talk to anyone. Katniss and Peeta went to their room and Gale took Madge to his room. They slid under the blankets.

He looked at her. They always argued but he was never more thankful that she was here. She was willing to risk it all to save his family.

"Madge."

He touched her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

She moved closer and kissed him.

He kissed her back, gently.

This was the last night they would be just kids. Tomorrow when they woke up, they would be adults.

They fell asleep holding each other, joined together by their desire to save the little ones.

* * *

Gale doesn't realize until it's too late that he can lose her too. He finds this out when he wakes up in District 13 and they tell him how Madge wasn't saved. How they chose to save him, for his family. Because his family is the one that made it while Peeta is all Madge has left. He doesn't realize how important she has become to his life until she is no longer there.

That's when he realizes that he is now an adult, the Games didn't make him an adult, losing Madge made him one.

 **Hey Ya'll. So I am trying to get as many of my writings up before I start college and no longer have a life. So second update of the day!**

 **Love You Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	7. Assassain

**Prompt: Gale prefers killing his victims from afar. Madge prefers to kill up close (Assassin)**

* * *

When Prim was given her first assignment, Katniss offered to take her place. However, Madge took the job. Their assignment was part of the political circle, one she was familiar with. Killing him would be easy.

However, what she didn't count on was a rival for the killing.

* * *

The target was Cornelius Snow, her way in was her former friend, Sapphire Snow, his daughter.

The target was Cornelius Snow his way in was to be a bodyguard.

* * *

She got all dolled up, her blonde hair was done in curls and the red dress she wore made Cornelius look her way.

He buttoned up his uniform and checked his gun.

She checked her lipstick.

* * *

She walked into the ballroom and all eyes were on her. Sapphire kissed her cheek and introduced her to everyone.

He noticed her the second she walked in, how could he not when she was in a dress made to get man's blood up.

She smiles prettily and he notices her eyes are on Snow.

He frowns.

She feels eyes on her and turns around to see if she can pinpoint the man.

She sees him standing across the dance floor, in a uniform that looks like it was tailored to fit him.

* * *

Snow touches her arm

"May I have this dance, ?"

She smiles and lets him pull her to the middle of the floor.

He watches eyes narrowed as the blonde girl laughs and touches the flower on Snow's coat. She then excuses herself.

The poison works slow. She would have to do it several more times in order for him to die tonight.

She dances with a few more men before _he_ offers her a hand.

* * *

She is drawn to his size, she is a strong woman capable of killing a man his size with her hands but she feels so dainty in his arms.

"Do you always aim to get a man's attention?"

She giggles.

"Just a certain man."

He frowns and then leans in.

"Margaret Undersee, daughter of the dead mayor. School teacher. What's a school teacher doing here?"

She rasies an eyebrow at her name.

"I am a woman of many things."

"Things such as an assassin?"

Madge sucked in a breath.

"Daughters of Falling Snow?"

She smiled.

"Sons of the Flame. You men are real."

"We are the best." He looks proud and she smiles.

"You are mistaken."

Gale studied her.

"You seem to share the same target as I do."

"I prefer to strike quickly, you prefer to do it in the shadows. He is mine."

We will see about that princess."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Madge grinned wickedly and bit down on his she pulls away to whisper in his ear.

"We will see, Hawthorne."

* * *

She pulls away and walks over to get some food. She dances with the several other men and reminds herself that she only has one target and men groping her is not a good excuse for murder.

Gale cuts in suddenly.

"Princess."

"Solider."

"It's almost midnight."

"Are you making your move?"

He kisses her as the clock strikes midnight and suddenly there is a scream. They turn to see an arrow in Snow's chest.

He grabs her and they run along with the crowd of people running towards safety.

They get on his motorcycle and drive away. There is no time for her to call for an extraction.

She has to trust him.

* * *

He takes her to a small inn, where they enter the room quietly.

They stare at each other before he undoes his tie. She sits on the bed and removes her shoes. His belt follows and she takes off her jewelry.

His jacket falls to the floor and his gun is placed on the desk. She removes her knife and hands it to him, handle first. He smiles.

He unbuttons his shirt and she struggles to take off her dress.

He laughs and unzips it for her kissing the back of her neck. She shivers and steps out of the dress.

She's in a bra and underwear and her knife sheath is still on her leg. He is in his pants.

He turns to grab something from his suitcase and hands her his shirt and he puts on some pajama pants.

He offers to takefirst watch but neither of them actually sleep. They spend the night talking. He tells her about his team and she tells him about her girls. They end up falling asleep together.

* * *

They wake up in a few hours to phone calls on their emergency phones.

They have five minutes before they are surrounded.

* * *

They pack up their stuff and Gale checks his gun and gives his spare to Madge, she shakes her head and simply grabs her knife.

They sneak out and as they peer around the corner they recognize the men as part of Snow's army. One of them is walking straight towards them and when he turns Madge stabs him and pulls Gale behind her. Gale whistles and she gives him a look to be quiet.

Gale shoots the guy that is guarding his bike and they jump off. Madge drives as he takes aim behind her.

They had to the extraction point where two helicopters are waiting. Madge can see Katniss with her gun and Clove has knives on her body. Gale sees Peeta on his phone and he knows he is rigging some explosion. They ditch the bike and they have maybe thirty seconds before bullets start to fly and their friends are already screaming at them to hurry up.

* * *

Gale looks at Madge and scoops her up, kissing her hard. She barely has time to react before he puts her down and starts to run.

"See you around Princess!"

* * *

Madde runs and Johanna tosses her into and they are off. The helicopters head in opposite directions and Katniss looks at her.

"The guys are something else."

Madge looks at her friend and giggles at the blush on the dark haired girl's cheeks.

"They sure are something."

Katniss nudges her and Madge smiles at the thought of seeing Gale again.

* * *

 **Hey Wallflowers.**

 **I probably will have some angry sad ones coming up because of stuff. Hope you liked this one.**

 **Let me know.**

 **Love you, Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	8. Short Skirt

**Short skirt.**

" **It's not really a shorter skirt,** i **just have longer legs."- Anna Karenina**

 **Madge/Gale Teacher/Student**

 **I don't own Hunger Games or Anna Karenina**

* * *

Madge tugged the hem of her skirt down. She glared at Johanna. The older girl shrugged her shoulder but she was smirking.

"I told you not to get a new skirt."

"My old skirt was fine."

Katniss shifted from one foot to another while Annie tapped her fingers on the locker. Clove simply looked like she was going to kill them both if they were late to class.

"You had it since freshman year."

* * *

Madge sighed. It was true, she hadn't gained any weight since freshman year so she never brought a new skirt. Johanna tired of the skirt and its faded colors, simply tossed it and had one of the girls give her a new one. Unfortunately, the only one with an extra skirt was Clove. While they were both skinny, Clove was way short than Madge so the skirt Madge was currently wearing was too short.

It came up at least 6-8 inches above her knee.

While seniors usually could slide with uniform rules. Madge had next class He was young, hot, and strict. He was about 21 years old and old friend of Katniss. He graduated high school and college early. He lived on military base his entire life so breaking the rules was a big no-no. Madge was going to be dead the second she walked into class.

* * *

"Gale is going to kill you."

"If he doesn't kiss you first."

"Johanna!"

The tallest girl laughed.

* * *

Gale Hawthorne had kissed Madge when she 15 and he was 17 going on 18. When he showed up as their English teacher earlier this year, Madge turned red, he ignored and Johanna and the other girls laughed their butts off.

* * *

"Hey ladies!"

Katniss smiled at Peeta Mellark who looked amused as Madge tried to tug her skirt down. Finnick O'Dair was looking her up and down while Cato simply whistled.

Clove and Annie hit their boyfriend.

"Nice legs, princess."

"Tie's crooked Finny."

Annie giggled as she fixed his tie. Cato gave Clove a look as she slipped her blazer back on.

* * *

didn't care how hot or cold someone was. Ties had to be straight, blazers and belts had to be worn, skirts had to reach the knee or be 2-4 inches above the knee, socks had to be knee high or black tights.

Madge fixed her tie and smoothed down her skirt.

Peeta grabbed her hands.

"Madge, calm down. It's last class and it's Friday before break. He's not gonna kill you."

She smiled and walked behind him and Katniss. Johanna walked next to her and Cato and Finnick were behind her. Annie and Clove were on the other side of her. She was surrounded and hopefully wouldn't be spotted by him.

* * *

Gale Hawthorne was trained to notice details. So when the big group that contained his cousin and the girl he kissed several summers ago entered the room in what could pass as a football huddle, he knew something was up.

He watched as they sat down quickly and he scanned them to make sure they were all following rules.

"Ms. Everdeen, your shirt must be ducked it."

The girl blushed and fixed her shirt.

" , please sit up straight." Clove scowled and Finnick did the same.

"Mr.O'Dair, please put your cell phone away."

He looked at Madge who was fidgeting in her seat.

The bell rang and he stood up.

"Class…"

* * *

Madge could not concentrate at all. She loved English and she enjoyed hearing talk but she could not sit still. She felt like all eyes were on her and she had no idea if she should cross her legs or sit with her feet on the floor and she was trying to remember which panties she was wearing that day. She would never be able to walk through the school doors if she flashed someone.

" !"

She jerked up to see him staring at her and she blushed.

"See me after class."

Her eyes widen and Johanna hissed.

Madge was so going to get it and if she got caught she was going to kill her.

* * *

Gale could see Madge was fidgeting and he saw that she was uncrossing and crossing her legs and that's when he saw it, a flash of red and that's when he noticed how short her skirt was.

He closed his eyes.

This was not appropriate for any girl in the school, especially one that had been attending the school since freshman year and not a girl who was the senator's daughter.

* * *

The bell finally rang and the group tried to stay behind as everyone left.

Madge stood up and she saw his eyes land on her legs.

Gale looked at Katniss and she grabbed Peeta's hand and dragged him out.

"Ms. Cresta, unless you want to be cleaning erasers during break I suggest that you take your boyfriend's hand off your leg and walk out of here."

Annie blushed red and ran out with Finnick running after her.

Johanna walked out and then leaned against the wall outside the classroom.

"You said to leave the room teach and I did."

Gale sighed.

Cato grabbed Clove's bag and grabbed Madge's.

"We will wait by your locker."

She nodded.

"Thanks for the skirt Clove."

The small girl nodded and left with her boyfriend in tow.

* * *

Madge swallowed hard and Gale forced himself to look up.

Never did he think he would one day end up teaching Madge Undersee, the girl he had a crush on when he was younger. She was beautiful then, but she was gorgeous now.

" . You need to get a new skirt. It's not appropriate for a girl to be showing that much leg.'

Madge was mortified.

"I don't understand why, though, you don't strike me as the type to wear a short skirt."

"It's not a short skirt, I just have longer legs."

Gale raised and eyebrow. "I'm glad to see you are familiar with Anna Karenina. However, I will not tolerate that skirt ."

Madge grinned.

"You know a lot of the girls wear skirts like mine and they don't get busted, even Johanna. Won't it seem biased if I am the one you keep calling on for this infraction?"

Gale gritted his teeth.

She twirled a blonde curl.

"It was just this once time, sir. "

She batted her eyes, toying with him.

He swallowed hard.

"Go, I expect to see you in my classroom after the spring break."

"See you in Paradise."

* * *

Madge hurried out of the classroom.

The group was waiting for her outside her locker.

"Well?"

"You were right Johanna."

* * *

Finnick sighed and handed her cash. Clove took money out of Cato's and Thresh's hand as Peeta nicked the money from katniss.

"Told you he still had the hots for you."

Madge rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but was destroying my skirt necessary? Plus, I'm still his student, I would have to wait til college to do anything."

"We graduate in 2 and half months."

Madge giggled as Johanna threw an arm around her.

"Let's go. Spring break awaits. Paradise awaits!"

They got into their cars and sped off.

* * *

"Madge, what did you say to him about the skirt?"

She blushed recalling her words.

"I may have quoted something from the book we read last month."

"Which is."

"Anna Karenina."

"I meant what did she say Peeta."

"I said that it's not a short skirt, I just have longer legs."

Johanna burst into laughter.

* * *

 **I have no idea what this was. It just sort of came out. Probably not my best work but inspired by the fact that I wore a uniform in H.S and after awhile the skirt got short since I had it for 4 years.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Love you Wallflowers.**

 **-Queen**


	9. Ride Home

It was pouring cats and dogs. Madge waited in the cold under the awning outside of a flower shop. She was cold and wished she had brought a sweatshirt or something to wear over her dress. She was trembling and tired. It had been a long day at school. Peeta wasn't there. Katniss had to study for some big quiz. Cato had a baseball meeting and Clove skipped lunch to grab some extra dance practice. Then she had to work an extra shift at the flower shop because apparently, they had gotten a last minute wedding flower booking. Then it started raining and her dad was working late her mother was probably high on drugs, the ones the doctor prescribed. Normally if she worked late, one of the boys would give her a ride.

However, that was not the case tonight.

She mentally cursed Peeta for being sick. Peeta was normally her ride home after work but he was home sick with the flu. Thresh, her neighbor was out tutoring and Cato, her cousin, was out on a date with his girlfriend, Clove. It was their anniversary. Finnick was not an option since he was in college.

However, Peeta said he found her a ride and that was who she was waiting for.

She shivered agsin.

He was just ten minutes late and it was really cold outside and rainy.

She bounced on her feet, trying to keep warm.

Headlights appeared and she gripped her keys in case it was serial killer looking for an easy victim.

* * *

The car stopped in front of her.

"Hop in, Princess. Your carriage awaits."

Madge blinked. She blinked again.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, princess. Now get in. I don't have all night."

Madge shook her head no.

"Princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"Look, Princess. Get in the car or I will force you to get in."

"I'm walking."

She turns around and started walking. Gale sighed and got out of the car and picked her up. He dumped her into her seat and clipped her seat belt for her. He got into his seat and locked the door and started driving.

"This is kidnapping."

"Peeta asked me to give you a ride."

"And you just agreed? What did he offer to give you?"

"Nothing. I agreed to."

Madge snorted and Gale drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Princess."

"Don't Gale."

"Madge."

"Stop the car."

* * *

He kept driving.

"Damm it Gale! I said stop!"

Gale slammed the breaks.

"Fuck Madge! We have to talk about this!"

"We have nothing to discuss."

"Fuck Princess. I like you a lot. I don't regret kissing you, I don't regret sleeping with you. What I do regret is having to leave the next morning all because my bastad landowner decided to harass my mother."

Madge was silent.

"I want to kiss you again Madge. I want to kiss you when you are talking about making strawberry jam to give to the orphans. I want to kiss you when you talk about the new book you were reading. I want to kiss you everytime Finnick flirts with you even though hs is head over heels for that Annie girl from last summer. I want to kiss you every time I see you playing with my siblings. I want to kiss you when you and Clove used to go to the baseball games to cheer us one. I want to kiss you everytime I see you."

Madge was stunned. This was probably the most Gale had ever said to her. She was under the impression that he hated her and regretted sleeping with her.

"I thought you regretted sleeping with me?"

Gale looked at her.

"I didn't have sex with you. You got really drunk and started to take off clothes. I took you to one of Finnick's spare rooms and tried to get you settled. You stripped down to your underwear and refused to let me leave. So I just stayed and then you kissed me and I kissed you back but you were drunk so I suggested we cuddle and we did and you feel asleep."

"Two years. You let me think this for two years why?"

"You hated me. Then you started dating Marvel and I figured I should back off."

"Why did Peeta call you? I thought you were in college?"

"My friend Annie is pregnant but she wanted a second opinion. I took her to ."

"Annie? That sounds familiar."

"Yeah,she's the girl Finnick met that summer we spent at Hawaii."

"Wow."

There was silence and Gale moved to start the car when Madge stopped him.

"Do you want to kiss me now?"

Gale looked at her, taking in her blonde hair and blue eyes and red lips and he leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled away grinning.

"Does that answer your questions?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He cupped her cheek and they kissed for a bit until they needed air to breathe.

* * *

When they pulled apart, he started driving again. One hand on the wheel, the other holding Madge's hand.

He pulled up to madges house and hoppe doubt so he could grab the door.

he walked her to the front door and then kisses her on the porch. His hands grip her waist as she wraps an arm around his neck the other hand on his heart.

"I'll see you tomorrow Princess. I don't leave till Monday afternoon."

Madge's smile dropped remembering that he was a sophomore in college and she was just a senior in high school.

"Hey. Look at me. I like you Madge. I like you alot. I liked you since that day you gave me a flower because my dad died. You were a ray of sunshine on a dark night."

Madge smiled and he raised her hands to his lips.

"I'll call you tomorrow Princess."

He goes back into the rain and she sighs.

 **Hey Wallflowers! Been a while. College is crazy. I would tell you about it but I'm supposed to be working on a paper. Lt me know what you think about this! Love you all!**

 **\- Queen**


	10. He saw her dance and he was a goner

**Ballet**

 **Prompt: Gale is dragged to Posy's ballet class as it is parent/sibling viewing day. He can't keep his eyes off Posy's dance teacher Madge.**

* * *

The letters on the wall were pink. The walls were a light purple color and there were light curtains hanging and draped everywhere. There were soft comfy chairs and photos on the wall of the dancers.

Behind the desk, was a picture of the teachers.

* * *

He recognized Annie Cresta, she was one of the complementary ballet dancer teachers.

The small woman sitting on the giant block was Clove Ryan, wife of his friend Cato Ryan. She was the tumbling and acro teacher.

The woman with half her head shaved was Cressida, and she was the hip hop teacher along with Johanna, who was also taught tap.

He recognized Johanna from college and Cressida was a former girlfriend.

The woman with red hair was Jackie Fox, and she taught Zumba, Lamaze, and a pole dancing class his friend Katniss had been dragged too.

He recognized the receptionist Tiger as the woman who designed the costumes.

The two blonde women he didn't know but he assumed they were Miss Madge and Miss Glimmer. They were both ballet teachers.

* * *

His sister Posy would rave about Miss Madge and Prim, Katniss' sister was her teaching assistant. They all but worshiped her.

Today he was meeting Miss Madge. It was viewing day and Posy begged him to come. That was the only reason he was here. It had nothing to do with the mysterious Miss Madge, who looked like a princess.

Posy bounced on her toes.

"Hiya Miss Fox!"

She threw herself at the redhead who was talking to Tiger.

The redhead laughed and gave the little girl a hug.

"Hey, Miss Posy. Ready to dance today? Is this your prince charming?"

She gestured to Gale and Posy laughed. "No, he's my big brother!"

"So this is the Gale Hawthorne. Nice to meet you I'm Miss Jackie Fox."

"Jackie! Jackie!"

She bent down and scooped up the three-year-old girl that had just arrived.

"Hiya Missy. How was class?"

The little girl babbled on and then Jackie hugged another small girl.

"Hi, Rue."

"Hi, Miss Jackie. This is my brother Thresh."

The redhead froze as she took in the tall boy. Gale turned to see his college roommate, Leo aka Thresh.

"Nice to meet you Thresh."

She shook his hand and blushed. Gale grinned, Thresh always had a way of making girls blush.

She put down Missy and the little girl ran to her friends giggling about the princes.

Jackie sat down and began flipping through papers. Gale and Thresh started talking while keeping an eye on Jackie who was glancing up.

"Fox!"

Annie strolled in with Clove on her heels.

"I need help setting up chairs."

* * *

"We can help."

Annie smiled at them and at their siblings.

"I'm Miss Annie, and this is Miss Clove. Follow me."

They followed her to where Gale saw two blonde men, one he recognized as Peeta Mellark.

"This is Finnick and Peeta. Finn's a teacher here and Peeta makes sure we are all fed."

Finnick gave Annie a quick kiss and she waved goodbye to them and he saw the flash of something shiny on her hand. A dainty silver ring.

"We need to set up about thirty chairs possibly more."

Gale and Thresh helped set up chairs.

* * *

A pretty blonde woman entered the room.

She had long blonde hair which she swept up into a bun. She had a black leotard and a bright red skirt. She had blue eyes and shiny pink lips and Gale thought she was an angel.

She kissed Finnick and Peeta on the cheek.

"Hey, boys."

"Hey, Madge."

"This is Gale and Thresh. Posy's and Rue's brothers."

She fluttered her fingers in their direction.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miss Madge. Your sisters talk about you all the time."

She smiled and then went to one of the bars.

She began stretching and moving her feet.

* * *

Peeta set up a small table of snacks and Gale took a seat watching Miss Madge dance.

"She's a natural isn't she?"

Gale looked up to see that Finnick was studying her movements.

"I have known her since the first class. She was this tiny thing but she was amazing. She has this way of walking on air. She was my partner for a year. Best dancer I ever had the luck to dance with. She met Clove and Annie during some hard times. They decided to open a school. I had twisted my ankle around the time and I was getting old to dance and Madge called me up and I said yes. Johanna and Cressida joined us a few months later. The girls all met during the hard times and they brought this to life. Peeta is Madge's best friend and he makes sure we are all taken care of. He owns the bakery next door and Delly,another friend owns the restaurant next to him. Between the two of them, everyone gets three meals and snacks."

"Snacks are set up and so is the juice and coffee and hot chocolate."

* * *

A tall buff man entered the room. Gale smiled at his former teammate Cato Ryan.

"Some kids can't come to class because they don't have a ride or parents work late or in the cases of the older girls may go home late at night. He drives a minibus and does pick up and drops off."

Cato grabbed some coffee and joined the guys in watching Madge stretch.

Gale can't keep his eyes off her long legs and slender frame.

"Turn out a bit more Madge."

Gale is startled when Cato calls out to her and sees as Madge shifts slightly, her leg stretching more. She is smiling as she points her toes and Gale is in awe as he watches her move.

A few parents arrive and they sit down, their children and the kids already at the studio sit on the floor watching their teacher dance.

Clove turns on the music and Gale can;t keep his eyes off Madge as she dances. It's like she is flying. Her legs are strong and he has a vision on her wrapping her legs around him. She spins quickly and he smiles as he watches the smile grow on her face.

Once she is done, she curtsies and her face is flushed.

* * *

Gale hisses. He's done for. He's got a crush on miss Madge.

Cato sees the look on his face and laughs.

He sits down next to Gale.

"I know that look. I had the look the first tie I saw Clove dance. I was a goner."

Gale flushes and Cato laughs.

"She's single."

Gale opens tp mouth to retort back when people begin filing in. Parents and siblings come in with their children to watch them dance.

* * *

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour Madame Madge."

Madge had them all line up at the barre and she leads them through an exercise. They stretch and Gale's eyes are on her.

The kids step away from the barre and Madgteacheses them a series of steps. Parents giggle at the little girls and boys who fall over thier feet but Gale falls for Madge more when she sees her bend down to whisper in each kid's ear.

The chid gets up determined and tries again.

Madge shows them the steps and says the French word to them, giivng htem the defintion.

Her eyes are focused on the kids and his are focused on her.

* * *

When class is over, parents flock to her and he sees several of the fathers and brother touch her arm.

He wants to rip them all way from her and he shakes his head hoping to clear out the primal thoughts.

However, she looks up and smiles at him and he's a goner.

She politely excuses herself from the crowd and goes to meet him.

"Madge Undersee" She holds out a hand and he takes it.

"Gale Hawthorne."

For a small thing, she has a strong grip.

"Your sister and cousin are absolute dolls. I love teaching them.

"I loved watching you."

A pause.

"I mean them. I love watching them."

Madge giggles and Gale feels like he is back in high school hoping to ask out the most popular girl in school.

"Would you like to grab coffee sometime?"

Madge bit her lip and Gale felt like the world was slowing down.

"I would love to."

He smiled and she smiled.

She gave him her phone number and a kiss on the cheek and he left with a giggling Posy and Prim and a smug Thresh. Clove was already calling Katniss as he walked out the door.

By the end of the night, everyone would know that Gale and Madge had a date to get coffee.


	11. Memory Box

**Memory Box**

 **Madge's daughter is going through her mother's things with her daughters, son, and husband. They learn about Madge and Gale.**

* * *

Her mother was dying. The doctor said it was heartache. Her mother had done her best to raise her after the war. They had a good life in district five. Her mother worked hard but she

Her mother had done her best to raise her after the war. They had a good life in district five. Her mother worked hard but she never complained.

As a child, Rose always wondered why she had long brown hair instead of her mother's golden locks. She, however, inherited her mother's blue eyes.

There were a lot of things she didn't know about her mother.

She didn't know her family, she didn't know where her mother was from.

She didn't know who her father was.

Her mother was dying and she wanted to make sure her mother's secrets didn't go to the grave with her.

* * *

So here she was, going through her mother's thing with her husband, Angel, and her two daughters Madaline and Clover and her son Gabriel.

She was surprised to see all the stuff her mother had.

Blankets and old was her son who found it though

It was her son who found it, though.

"Mom?"

She turned to see Gabrial under the bed with a box in his hand.

"There was a loose floorboard."

She took the box and everyone crowded around her on the bed. Her husband squeezed her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and opened it.

Her kids gasped and she felt the breath leave her.

* * *

The box was full of letter and newspaper clipping and old trinkets.

She pulled out the familiar Mockingjay symbol and held it in her hand before placing it on the bed.

The next thing she pulled out was a flower comb.

* * *

 _Madge was 13 years old and getting ready for her fancy party with people who she didn't like, She wished Peeta would come. It was her birthday and she was spending it strangers._

 _A knock at the door made her curious. She turned to see Gale Hawthorne standing in the rain._

" _It's your birthday right Princess?"_

 _She nodded her head hesitantly._

" _Good."_

 _He shoved something in her hand._

" _Happy Birthday Princess."_

 _He took off in the pouring rain leaving Madge staring at him curiously._

 _She opened her palm to see a flower comb._

 _It was a bit dirty but with the right solution, it would shine. She found the maid and begged her to clean it. That night she smiled at all the strangers and blushed at the compliments they gave her over her comb._

 _She never said thank you but she knew he knew she was thankful._

* * *

The comb was placed next to the pin and she pulled out an old photograph.

She started at it stunned. It was her mother! With the Mockingjay herself, General Hawthrone and Peeta Mellark.

The back of the photo said.

 _Summer Before Game 75._

* * *

The next thing Rose pulled out was a drawing of strawberry.

 _Strawberries for the Princess - G._

* * *

The next was a newspaper clipping of the war being over.

* * *

She then pulled out a piece of fabric.

" _Pretty dress."_

* * *

The next thing was a drawing of Madge laying in a field of flowers.

A stack of letters from the year of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games took place, all from the mysterious G.

A picture of four kids.

 _Prim, Posy, Rory, and Vick._

* * *

Another picture, a closeup of a kiss. She studied the picture.

Could the man in this picture, this G be her father?

* * *

Another newspaper.

 _District 12 Missing or Dead?_

Under the title was a list of names with a number to call if you had any information.

There was a name highlighted, her mother's name

 _Madge Undersee- Call Gen. Gale Hawthorne if you have any information._

* * *

District 12. Gale Hawthorne- G.

She didn't notice her husband grab something from the box until she heard the gasp.

He held out a diamond to her.

"There's a note."

 _Princess,_

 _It's no secret that my feelings for you have been like a roller coaster. You have always been the forbidden fruit and that's why I was such a jerk when we are younger. However, we have gone through so much with our friends being in the games. Katniss and Peeta are currently in the 75th Games and we know there can only be one winner. There is talk about a rebellion and the rising of District 13. Promise me that you will take my family and yours to safety. I love you Madge, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We will be okay. We will win the rebellion._

 _Love always, G_

* * *

Rose felt tears slide down her cheeks. She picked up the next paper.

 _My Dearest Gale,_

 _I have never stopped loving you. I wish I could go back home but everything has changed. The war is over and you are broken. I'm scarred. The bombings didn't kill me but the torture I went through did. Snow released me once he found out I was pregnant, well actually his granddaughter did. She's an angel, her name is Rose. I have decided to name our daughter Rose in her honor. My love, we will see each other one day._

 _Love Princess._

 _P.S. This is the letter I can never send because I know you will look for me in every hole and home._

* * *

Angel held his sobbing wife asGabriell left the room.

He came back with the phone.

"Call."

"Honey, that number was from years ago."

"Call."

"What do I say?"

Gabriel looked at his mother and sighed.

He then dialed the number.

"Hello? Is Gen. Hawthorn there?"

"Who am I speaking too?"

"Oh,you're his mother?"

"My names is Gabriel and I think your son was looking for my grandmother Madge Undersee?"

"We were looking through some of her stuff and found a box. Madge is in the hospital. The doctor says she is dying of a broken heart."

"Thank you. Grandma."

"Great-grandma right."

* * *

He hung up and turned to look at them.

"Gen. Hawthrone's mother is nice and said she is going to pass the message."

* * *

Rose started at her mother's face. Her mother was too young to die. She was 17 when she had Rose and here she was, 37 years old, dying of a broken heart.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Mama?"

* * *

There was a gasp at the door and she turned to see Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay herself with her husband staring at her.

"Madge?"

Katniss hurled herself to the bed and let out a sob as she stared at her friend.

Peeta held out a hand to her.

"Peeta Mellark. Thank you."

"Rose Thorne."

He stood next to his wife and then touched Madge's cheek softly.

"Oh, Magpie."

Angel and the kids entered the room.

* * *

Names were exchanged before two boys, a girl walked in.

"Madge!"

The taller boy grabbed the younger girl and the other boy seemed to slump.

"Rory. Vick. Posy."

Rory released Posy to Katniss and then pulled Rose into his arms.

"Looks like you are my niece."

Rose laughed and then burst into tears.

* * *

That was the sight Gen. Gale Hawthorne saw when he entered the room. However, his eyes were drawn immediately to the woman on the bed.

"Princess."

It slid out of his lips. Hoarse, and in disbelief.

Everyone turned to look at him.

He walked towards the bed, stumbling and ended up kneeling by her side.

"Princess."

He held her hand and then his shoulders shook as he cried in relief and grief. He found her but he might lose her.

* * *

He then felt a movement, a squeeze.

"Princess?"

Fluttering eyes.

"Gale?"

"Madge!"

"Am I dead?"

"No, my love."

* * *

The doctor was called and he declared a miracle but told her to rest up.

Gale turned to look at Rose.

"Is she mine?"

Rose nodded and she found herself being swept up by her father.

She was crying and everyone was crying.

* * *

A few days later, found them all gathered around the bed as Gabriel handed the box to his grandmother. "My memory box."

She then pulled out each item and told her daughter and grandkids and the others her and Gale's love story.


	12. Purple Jeep

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

 **Purple Jeep**

 **Prompt: For her 18th birthday, Madge asked for a car. She didn't care about the make, model, or whether it was new. She just needed a way to travel that didn't involve Rye, Peeta's brother. However,in the morning of her big day, the last she expected to find in her garage was a giant purple grape with wheels. Her father has gotten her a bright purple car.**

* * *

When Peeta got the phone call he was about to eat breakfast.

He looked at his meal and grabbed two muffins to go. Rye and his girlfriend could eat his breakfast instead.

He rushed next door and stopped as he saw the purple monstrosity that was in the garage. A smile tugged on his lips as he took in the purple jeep.

His eyes landed on his blonde haired best friend, who seemed to be torn between screaming and crying.

He handed her a muffin. "Eat, breathe, and then scream."

She nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

"I can't drive it, it is too flashy!"

"It's a giant grape!"

She shoved him. "You are not helping!"

Peeta laughed, "Just drive it and then maybe you can ask your dad if you can repaint it or something."

She sighed and nodded.

"I feel like a horrible child doing that."

He brushed hair out of her face and thumped her nose. She pouted and she then gestured to the car. He opened the door and she got into the driver's seat.

He slipped on some sunglasses and handed her sunglasses.

"Let's get going."

They drove for a while, running errands, Madge red under her sunglasses as people beeped at them.

Peeta laughed as Madge turned red.

* * *

She then decided that she needed to repaint the car.

"Peeta. Change of plans. We are repainting this car."

She drove to the only person she trusted with this type of job, even though she knew he was going to give her hell.

Peeta smiled at Madge's disgruntled face. This was going to be good.

* * *

Madge drove until they were in front of the mechanic shop that said. "Hawthorne and Sons."

She hadn't been inside the shop since she was a little girl and Mr. Hawthorne had died in a fire. She had gone with her father to pay respects to the family and Gale was cruel to her. That started their rivalry. The last time she entered the Hawthorne house was a few years ago when she used to tutor Vick. Gale had brought home a girl not knowing his brother was home. It started an argument that pulled Madge into the middle. To make things more confusing he had later asked her to prom (per Finnick's request). They had a good night and shared a steamy kiss that ended with them almost getting naked. If it weren't for the fact that Gale was Katniss's ride home, they probably would have had sex that night.

So here she was, about to ask Gale to do a paint job for her car.

* * *

Seeing Madge Undersee and Peeta Mellark in his shop sitting i inside a giant purple grape was the last thing he expected to see on a lazy Monday morning.

He couldn't help the smirk that slid onto his face.

"Mellark. Princess. What can I do for you?"

"I'm fine thanks, but you can do Madge."

Gale blinked a few times before he bursted into laughter

Madge blushed and slapped his arm.

"Peeta!"

"Good one Mellark."

He studied the two friends.

"What do you guys need?"

"Can we get a paint job?"

Gale scanned the car.

"I like the purple, makes you stand out."

"Gale!"

He held up his hands.

"Relax Princess. I'll do it. I will paint it black. I'm also going to check under the hood to make sure everything is working well. Don't want the Princess to get stranded."

She blushed. "Thanks, Hawthorne."

He flashed her a smile.

"As you wish Princess."

* * *

He always thought her to be very attractive. If she wasn't the mayor's daughter, he would have asked her out.

However, she was his daughter so she was the forbidden fruit, in his opinion. She was the golden girl and could do better than a mechanic from the Seam.

He saw that Peeta was giving him a knowing look. He sighed.

He and Peeta had gotten drunk last summer with a couple of other guys and Gale had confessed to having feelings for the golden princess.

Ever since that night it had been joke after joke, wink after wink, and shove after shove.

"How long will it take?"

"Two or three days."

"Two to three days?"

Gale sighed and fumbled with something in his pocket.

He pulled out some keys.

"Here take my jeep. I don't need it for the next few days."

He tossed them to Madge and she looked at him ins shock.

"I can't take your.."

"Princess, you need a car to get back to your castle. I can walk home. Seriously don't worry about it. Leave your keys here and we can switch when it's done."

He turned around and heard footsteps walking away.

He sighed and jumped when a hand touched his arm.

Madge looked up at Gale with her heart pounding.

"Gale. Thank you."

She stood on her tiptoe and kissed the corner of his cheek.

Gale stiffened taking in her strawberry scent.

She drew back and smiled at the way he looked at her. He looked stunned.

"See you around."

* * *

She followed Peeta who was grinning his cat ate the canary grin.

She pressed the button and watched as the lights of a black jeep light up. It was an older model and it looked like it had gone through a few wars.

"Don't worry about crashing it, Princess!"

She raised an eyebrow. "I crashed in a fence. Thresh crashed into a tree and Katniss and Clove almost ran over some cows in that thing. Rory almost ran over a pig and Posy ended up in mud."

She laughed and hopped into the car.

She waved goodbye and she drove out.

Gale shook his head and went to work on the purple grape.

* * *

Fours days later, Madge explained to her father what she did and the man laughed, saying that he had planned to take it to Gale's later on in the week to get it fixed.

A few hours later, Gale drove up in a black jeep with a big red bow attached to it and Madge who was curled up in the swing with a book jumped out of her seat and broke into a run.

She threw her arms around Gale and the boy, so used to having his sister and cousins throw themselves at him automatically swung her, and she let out a giggle and Gale placed her on the ground dazed.

"Good as new, as promised." He handed her the keys. Madge looked at her new jeep and then at Gale.

"Thank you, Gale."

He smiled down at her, "No problem Princess."

He started walking to his car and she called out to him, tossing the keys as he turned around.

* * *

"What time should I pick you up?"

"For?" He looked at her curiously.

"Dinner. As a thank you. I'm buying."

"Can't Princess. My Momma taught me that a guy always pays on…" He trailed off, eyes wide.

Madge smirked.

"Good thing this isn't a date, right?"

Gale stood frozen as the girls of his dreams looked right at him. Waiting for his move. He cleared his throat and looked up to see the mayor of the porch. The man gave him a nod and Gale smiled.

"I will pick you up at 7pm tomorrow and I will be paying."

He walked forward till he was in front of her.

"Wear a pretty dress, Princess."

He touched her cheek lightly and then walked away, a smile on his face, leaving a stunned Madge with a fast beating heart.

* * *

 **This is what I do instead of working on my final project. Oh well.**

 **Hope you like it Wallflowers and keep an eye out for more.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Queen**


	13. Baby Daddy AU

Prompt: Baby on a doorstep.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

It was a normal Sunday morning at Gale's apartment. He was about to head out of his morning run. He opened the door and nearly tripped over the baby left on his doorstep.

He froze staring at the baby in shock. He bent down and picked up the kid and the basket it came in and carried it inside. He opened the carried it inside. He opened the letter.

 _Gale._

 _This is your son, Hunter. Take care of him._

 _Glimmer_

He stared at the letter and then at the baby. Then he calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He hit the 4 and let it speed dial.

* * *

"Katniss? I have a baby on my kitchen counter."

"Gale it's 2 AM here, I don't have time for games."

"Kat I am not kidding."

He snapped a picture and hit send.

"Fuck Gale."

"What do I do?"

"Call Madge?"

"Princess? Why would I call her?"

"Becuase she is the only person we both know and trust that lives in the same state as you."

She hung up and Gale sighed.

* * *

He hit the 2 button.

"Hello?"

"Madge?"

"Gale?"

"Listen, I need help. Can you come over to my apartment please, like now?"

He rattled off the address and hung up.

Half an hour later, Madge arrived with two cups of coffee.

"Black. The way you liked it."

He took the coffee and her eyes land on the baby.

"Oh!"

* * *

She peers at it and Gale watched the two interact. Madge coos over the child and the child laughs. Gale glowered. He watched her bend down, blonde hair pulled into a pony tail over one shoulder, blue eyes laughing. The baby had dark hair and pretty blue eyes the same shade as Madge's.

Madge smiles and touched his feet and Hunter looked up at her, with what Gale swore were hearts in his eyes.

"How cute."

"Thanks, he's half mine."

"He has your smile and that Hawthorne charm."

She blushed as what she said sunk in and Gale scratched his head.

* * *

He looked at her and Madge sighed.

"Is this why you called me?"

"I called Katniss and she didn't take too kindly to be woken up at such an early time."

"Ah."

"I need help."

"You need my help. What you see boobs and think Mommy?"

"I know nothing about babies."

"You helped raise four, five if we counting Katniss, kids."

"But I was never in charge of a baby!"

The baby began to cry and Madge laughed as Gale paled.

* * *

"Oh, is big bad Hawthrone scared of a little baby." She teased him.

She placed her coffee on the table and shrugged off her jacket and undid the straps holding the baby in place.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Is Daddy being too loud?"

She picks him up and positions him correctly in her arms.

"You a cutie."

"His name is Hunter."

"Hunter Hawthorne."

She walks aroudn the room with Hunter in her arms and she coos at him. Gale marvels at how right she looks with his child in her arms. Dressed in jeans and a casual shirt, she looks like she fits in his house.

* * *

"He is going to need supplies. We are going to have to hit the stores."

"We can take my…."

"We can't. We can, however, take mine, since I still have the carseat from when I was babysitting Finn's kids. "

So off they went Gale, Madge, and Hunter.

Gale was overwhelmed by the amount of things a child needs.

As they went aisle to aisle, Madge suddenly paused.

"Wait, you are keeping him right?"

Gale nodded.

"Of course!"

She smiled.

"Brave man."

She looked at prices and pulled out her phone to compare brands and prices. They drove store after store to get things. When they got home, she showed him how to change a diaper, since he was unable to come with her into the women's bathroom.

* * *

Gale didn't understand how he was able to set delicate hunting traps but couldn't figure out a simple diaper.

Madge found it hilarious.

Madge ended up crashing on his couch the next few days until he got the hang of things. Even when she went back home, she still spent most days with them. Eventually, she moved in before anyone knew it Hunter was turning one. It was a big deal.

* * *

Gale, Madge, and Hunter drove down to Disctrict Twelve, a small town located in Texas. It was a long drive from Miami, Florida but better as it allowed Gale and Madge to discuss things before they arrived home.

"So I told my mother I'm bringing my son and a friend of mine."

"I told Peeta I was coming down for the weekend with a friend."

Neither said anything about how everyone probably knew they were coming together.

"Did you find a place?"

"Dad and Mom moved into a smaller house. Peeta and Katniss can't take me in since Clove and Cato are camping out in their spare room. Finn and Annie are staying with Haymitch. Johanna hung up on me. Fox and Thresh's house is being taken over by weddins plans."

"You can always stay with me."

"No, it's fine! I can stay…."

"In the inn my family owns?"

She laughed.

"Guess I didn't think it through."

Gale reached over to squeeze her fingers.

"I'm glad you are coming."

She squeezed his hand back.

"Me too."

Gale drove like that one hand on the wheel, the other intertwined with the woman next to him.

When they got to town, Madge straightened up and Gale released go of her hand. They parked in front of Gale's home next to the inn.

* * *

The two entered the house with Hunter curled up in Madge's arms.

Gale was met with the sight of his younger brother Rory making out with Prue Everdeen.

"Rory Hawthrone!"

The two jumped away from each other and Prue blushed as she recognized Gale.

Rory stared at his brother in shock.

Emily Hawthrone entered the room and pulled her oldest son down for a hug.

She beamed at Madge and cooed over Hunter, her first grandchild.

* * *

Dinner that night was a noisy affair. The Hawthrones, the Everdeens, the Mellark brothers were all there. The newly enganged Cato and Clove were there with little Rue. Hunter and Rue were ebing passed around from person to person and the two loved the attnetion.

However, eyes were on Gale and Madge.

Peeta noticed how Gale was brush his fingers on her shoulder or elbow. Clove noticd the way Madge would look at Gale with a smile on her lips, hands toying with her necklace. Rye Mellark and his wife Bristol, noticed how a part of the two was always touching.

Even Katniss, ever oblvious to everything related to love, could tell something was going on. She noticed how Gale's ring finger had a light band, as if he wore a ring.

Emily Hawthorne and Evelyn Everdeen exchanged looks as they watched the two interact.

* * *

After the babies were put to bed, and the younger kids, including Prim and Rory, were set in front of a movie, while the adults talked.

Katniss and Clove, who were both policewoman, fired off questions that would have left lesser people reeling or confused.

However, Madge and Gale had no problem answering the questions in what could be considered reheareased answers.

It was amusing to Gale to see how annoyed Katniss was getting with them. He could tell Peeta was biting back a laugh while Cato was snickering with Rye.

* * *

"So how long have you two been married?"

Evelyn Everdeen jumped in with her own round of questions that left Gale and Madge stunned.

"What?"

Emily laughed at her son's expression.

"I know you son. You look at Madge the way your father looked at me. You have a light band on your finger where a ring would be. You went to Vegas a year ago."

Madge laughed and laced her fingers with Gale as he slipped his ring back on and she pulled her ring and chain from under her shirt.

"We got married in Vegas about a year and half ago. We planned to get a divorce and decided while we waited for it to go through to see other people. Gale met Glimmer and I met Marvel. We found out they were cheating on us and Gale and I considered trying to work things out. As soon as the diovorce papers went through we started dating again. Then Glimmer dropped off Hunter and it all fell into place. We are getting married again when Hunter is older."

"Although in our hearts, we are still married."

Emily and Evelyn held out their hands and Cato sighed as he pulled out his wallet.

Katniss and Peeta stared at the couple in shock. Gale laughed and kissed Madge's hair.

"You were right Princess. Moms always know."

She kissed his hands.

"I'm a mom. I know everything when it comes to my kid."

* * *

 **So I'm pretty bad at updating during breaks. I have been really sick so that's why nothing has been up or pm being checked. my am trying to get as many things up before i start classes next week. Hopefully it works out.**

 **Love you Wallflowers**

 **-Queen**


	14. It began with Friday Nights

**Prompt: Song- Ex to See- San Hunt**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

It was another normal Friday night and everyone was letting loose at the local bar. The band was playing and couples were laughing. Cato's booming laughter filled the room as did Johanna's voice teasing customers. Glass was clinking as Rue picked up empty bottles passing them to her best friend Prim, who was home from college, and working a shift for some extra cash. Glimmer was taking orders of food and passing them off to Finnick, the cook.

In one corner of the room, seated in two stools were a couple. To the average onlooker, the two were a gorgeous pair, his dark looks complimenting her pretty blonde halo. To the people around them, however, they were an explosion waiting to happen. They were the Friday night entertainment.

* * *

Typical Friday night and she was dressed in blue jeans and a green shirt, his jacket thrown over her chair. He leaned forward and she followed his action. Gale twirled one of Madge's blonde curls around his finger and Madge looked up at him.

"Have I told you how much I love this color Princess. It's like having my own personal sun."

She blushed still not used to compliments he paid her.

* * *

She had moved to the small town 3 months ago around the same time the love affair between Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthrone had ended. A few weeks later Katniss was seen dancing with a boy and Gale made his move on the new Madge.

At first, she was wary, not used to having a guy like Gale paying her attention. Then when she found out about Katniss, everything fell into place.

Madge knew she was a rebound. Gale Hawthorne never touched her unless Katniss was in the room. The second they laid eyes on each other it was a battle to see who could win. The battle ended with Katniss going home with a guy and Gale taking her home. Sometimes, he spent the night, sometimes he didn't.

She wished she could hate him but Gale was a good guy.

She knew she should have told Gale to quit it but it had been a while since a guy had flirted with her. It felt nice to have someone flirt with her, even though she was in danger of falling in love with Gale Hawthrone.

Suddenly Gale tugged her close and placed a kiss on her jaw and her eyes fluttered close.

No, she wasn't in danger of falling in love with him, she already was.

* * *

Another Friday night, this time she had a red skirt and white shirt, his cowboy hat on her head. His arm wrapped around her waist and he smiled at the man behind the bar.

"Two Jack Daniels Cato."

Cato grinned at them but Madge saw the concern in his eyes. Cato's girlfriend Clove had become one of her close friends and she knew the two were concerned about the situation between Gale, Katniss, and her. It had been going for 8 months. Lines were blurring in her head and her heart was on the line, yet she didn't say a word, not willing to give up. Not willing to let Katniss win.

* * *

Another Friday night, it had been a year. She slammed her shot down and then pulled him to the dance floor. It was better to be around people. The more people there were, the less chance she would do something stupid and kiss him. He always kissed her, not the other way around.

He pulled her close as they fell into step together. He twirled her around and whispered in her ear. Some things he whispered were naughty, others were daring, some were just corny, but he always made her laugh.

He took her home and the next morning made her dinner in honor of the year. They were not dating but sometimes it felt like it.

* * *

It wasn't anyone fault that she fell in love with Gale but hers. After several Friday nights full of dancing and drinking, she forgot that Katniss was still the number one girl in Gale's heart.

Gale knew how to treat a lady right.

He held doors opened for her and always made her laugh and smile.

He walked on the side next to the road and gave her his jacket.

They sat on her couch and played boardgames.

She and Gale went to dinner and then to the bar. They went to the movies and got walked her home and spent the night.

She ate breakfast at his ranch and had dinner with his family every Sunday. He brought her flowers and kissed her. They spent nights tangled in the sheets. But he never stayed the night at her place. She never asked, afraid of the answer.

Gale treated her right and did little things and it all added her to falling in love and without a way out of the puzzle.

* * *

One Friday night, she went to the bathroom to fix herself. As she fixed herself in the mirror, Katniss walked in. Both girls took each other in. Despite living in the same town for a year, they had yet to run into each other on their own. Katniss was always with Jackie, Thresh's girlfriend and she was aways with Clove.

Katniss was tall with long brown hair that well braided into a enterquite pattern. She was wearing jeans and a dark green top. Madge on the other hand was a blonde with long curls that reached the small of her back. She had on a white dress and a pair of heels that Gale loved because it made her look taller. They were different people and it couldnt have been more obvious. Katniss was a born country girl while Madge was a city girl. Katniss belonged to Gale having spent her entire life with him. Madge knew the two had a friends with benefits relationship, similar to the one she had now with Gale, for three years. She knew Gale had a ring hidden in the back of his sock drawer, with a pretty green gemstone to match Katniss love of the color.

Madge left the bathroom first and walked up to Gale who was talking to a girl.

She slid between them and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hard, makign sure everyone knew he was hers. It was the first time she kissed him.

It may not be for real, but she was the only one who knew this.

When she pulled away, she saw Gale's eyes focus on someone behind her.

Katniss.

Her shoulders slumped and she bit her lip. She could feel tears threathening to be released.

She turned her head and walked away.

* * *

She got her purse for Cato and she decided to walk home to clear her head.

It was a small town and everything was within walking distance. She ran to her little house.

She ignored her phone with kept flashing Gale's picture at her.

When she got home, she locked her doors ans stripped down and slid into a bath.

After her bath, she turned on her laptop and waited for her best friend to pick up her Skype call.

* * *

The smiling face of Peeta Mellark filled the screen and she lost it.

She burst into tears and poor Peeta could do nothing but watch and murmur soothing words as his best friends cried her heart out over a computer screen. As she cried, his fingers flew over the keyboard booking himself a one way ticket to Madge.

* * *

Madge spent the next day at home, as if it was the weekend she didn't have work. Perks of being a teacher.

She ignored her phone which now had Cato, Clove, and Gale's names permantly on them screens hwoing several missed calls and texts.

After a while of hearing the phone ring, she sent them a mass message saying she was sick.

Gale called her and she hit ignore.

She had to figure out something.

* * *

Her phone flashes Peeta's face and she answered the call.

"Open your front door."

Seh did and threw herself into the waiting arms of her best friend.

They sat down and had pizza and caught up on everything. She told him all the details she didn't share during their weekly Skype calls.

Peeta refused to let Madge mope so he went threw her closet and pulled out a black dress with a low back. He kindly forced her into it an dragged her out to the bar.

It was a Saturday night.

Madge spotted Gale brooding in the corner and that his eyes took her all in when he saw her. She saw another jacket in the seat in front of him. Peeta pulled her to get drinks.

"Cato! Whiskey for us."

"New boy?"

"Best friend since grade school."

"Flew in to surprise her."

Everyone was eyeing them and she knew eveyrone heard what they were could hear and see the rumors spreading.

Peeta got her a seat and her eyes landed on Gale who was talking to Katniss.

* * *

Katniss.

Katniss was the owner of the jacket in the seat across from Gale.

It was a Saturday night.

She closed her eyes.

How many Friday nights did he spend with her, only to come on Saturday nights to be with Katniss?

Pretty, perfect, lovely Katniss.

How long was this going on?

How many people talked about it behind her back.

About stupid, naive city girl Madge and how strong and handsome Gale was stringing her long, coming from her bed to be with Katniss.

How many Sunday mornings did he arrive late to picking her up for family breakfast? Was he with Katniss those mornings?

Questions ran through her mind and she could feel herself on a verge of a panic attack.

* * *

"Peeta, can we leave?" She stammered out.

She bit her lip, tears welling up, heart pounding. Her eyes were wide up, staring at Katniss and Gale.

Peeta followed her gaze and gasped.

"Kat."

* * *

 **Part 2 is being worked on. Not sure when I will update or what I will update next since second semester is starting soon and with that comes a lot of work.**

 **Love you Wallflowers.**

 **-Queen**


	15. The Wheels on the bus

**Prompt: Bus, pictures, cuddling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.**

* * *

The morning was not off to a good start. Peeta had received a wake call in the form of his blonde best friend who informed him that she had trouble sleeping last night and was currently running on two hours of sleep. She proceeded to annoy him on the car ride as he picked up the rest of their group. His brothers Rye and Taf were going to pick up his car from the school parking lot on their way home from work. He looked in the backseat. Annie was reading a book and Glimmer was drinking her second coffee of the day. Madge was bouncing in her seat and he made a mental note to sit as far away as possible from his best friend.

He loved her but he did not want to spend the trip with her all over him when she eventually crashed.

* * *

It was going to be a long trip. The annual senior trip to the Captial was an eight-hour bus ride. As it was a long trip, they were set to leave at 5 AM. Many students had coffee in their hands.

* * *

Katniss leaned against the bus and Gale smoked his cigarette. Clove was sitting on Cato's lap, asleep. Thresh and Finnick were helping store the bags under the bus. Peeta was on his way with Annie, Madge, and Glimmer. When he arrived Annie stumbled over to Gale who wrapped his arms around his cousin before she and Johanna began whispering. Glimmer was drinking coffee and Peeta murmured to Katniss it was her second cup of the day. Madge took the cigarette from Gale's fingers and stole a smoke, her lipgloss staining it pink. Gale scowled at her and snatched it back. However, he let her snuggled up to him. No one thought much about it, used to the two's hate-love relationship.

Peeta went to helpFinncik and Thresh with the bags.

* * *

They were all gathered in a circle by their chaperones, Miss Effy and Mister Haymitch. Ms. Effy was wide awake and bouncing on her toes while her counterpart looked liked the kids, tired and just wanting to be on the bus sleeping.

After a few minutes of what sounded like white noise to Gale, he finally let them on the bus.

Clove and Cato threw themselves into a seat and Annie and Finnick crawled into the seat across from them. Clove ant Cato fell back asleep and Annie curled up with a book. Finnick began playing with strands of hair.

Thresh and girlfriend Fox sat in front of the swimmers. .Across from them were Glimmer and Johanna, who were whispering about the trip. Behind Cato and Clove were Katniss and Peeta. Peeta had practically dragged Katniss onto the bus and into the seat next to seat across from them was taken Gale and Madge who had np choice but share a seat.

* * *

As it was early, many people fell back asleep. Annie fell asleep with her nose in a book. Katniss curled up against Peeta but she didn't sleep. Madge fell asleep right away and Peeta bit back a laugh as she snuggled closer to Gale. He had decided to keep the fact that Madge was a cuddler a secret from everyone. She was a puppy or a kitten searching for something warm to cuddle into. He figured that the blush on Madge's face was worth the broken nose he would get curtsey of his best friend.

Gale didn't realize Madge was asleep until her head nearly ended up in his lap. He fixed her until she moved again. He sighed.

He moved his arms under her and placed her on his lap nd then he scooted back until his back hit the window. He moved Madge so her head was nestled into the crook of his neck. He shivered slightly as he felt her breathing.

His arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall. The warmth of the blonde girl caused him to fall asleep.

* * *

When Peeta saw that the two were asleep, he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures.

He sent them to his brother with the words.

 _Guess I've been replaced._

Rye sent the picture to his girlfriend and before long the circle of friends got the pictures.

When Johanna saw the picture, she laughed and her girlfriend peered over her shoulder.

Glimmer smiled

"Who knew Hawthorne had the guts to make a move."

Johanna hissed to Finnick.

"Finn, you awake?"

"Yes, Mason. What do you want?"

"You see the picture of Hawthorne?"

Finnick chuckled.

"Already on it."

He sent her a few pictures he had taken of the sleeping pair. Johanna laughed and girlfriend smiled.

Glimmer kissed her and then snapped a picture of them.

A few minutes later people's phone vibrated indicating a picture had been uploaded to Instagram.

 _GlimGlam uploaded a picture._

 _My girlfriend Jo and I have some serious competition for cutest couple._

The caption was titled to a picture of Glimmer and Johanna kissing and on the other side was Gale and Madge cuddling.

It didn't take long for the comment and likes to follow.

And for a couple others to upload other pictures of the sleeping pair.

For example, Cato had filmed the little scene from this morning and he uploaded that.

Johanna had a picture from a few weeks ago, in which Gale was giving Madge a piggyback ride after an impromptu outing to a skateboard park.

* * *

Eventually, all the sleeping people besides Gale and Madge woke up as they were nearing a rest stop.

They all crowded around the two when the bus came to a stop,

They all wanted to see the look on their faces when the two work up.

Katniss was voted to wake up Gale, as they were best friends.

She leaned over and shook his shoulder gently.

"Gale. Gale."

He murmured and wrapped an arm around Madge tighter.

Johanna rolled her eyes.

"Hawthrone! Get your ass up!"

Gale's eyes sprang open and he took in the situation quickly.

Everyone was looking at him and he had his arms around a warm body with blonde hair that smelled like strawberries.

"Princess."

Madge blinked sleepily at him.

"Gale?"

He smiled awkwardly, "We fell asleep."

Her eyes wide as she realized that she was lying down on him.

"Gale you plan on letting Madge go anything soon?"

Gale laughed and removed his arms and Madge pretty much flew out of his arms. Both teens were blushing.

* * *

Haymitch yelled at them to get off the bus and the teens trailed off the bus, laughing and talking about food.

Madge pulled out her phone to see it full of notifications.

Gale who was behind her and looking through his phone had the same notifications.

The two went through the various notification and saw the many pictures taken of them.

Thier friends went to get food and use the washroom while the two scrolled through their feeds.

* * *

Gale looked at Madge and tugged at her hand.

"Should we give them something to talk about?"

Madge laughed and nodded.

Gale held up his phone and Madge looked at him.

Then Gale pulled her in for a kiss just as the phone took the picture.

The result was a perfect kiss picture, a smiling Gale, and a blushing Madge.

He then posted the picture with the caption underneath it.

 _GaleHAWThorne MadgeBerry. I love you. So glad you are mine._

* * *

 **I have no idea where this was going. it was orginally supposed to be them fallin asleep together on the bus and then this happens. Hope yu all like it.**

 **Love You Wallflowers**

 **-Queen**


	16. Drinks and Sweet Dreams

**Prompt: Bar, can't dance, injury, and taxi.**

* * *

It all started off because he was hurt that he and Katniss had broken up. Katniss said it was because neither of them could commit.

He never told her that he had a ring in his drawer. He never told her that he saw her glance at his leg when she said she wanted to break up with him.

They broke up and three months later she meets this guy and it becomes serious fast. As an old family friend, he has a front row seat to their romance. The guy he has to admit was good for her, but it didn't make him feel better.

* * *

So here he was, at another bar.

But this night was different. The music is louder and he hasn't had too much to drink yet. He scans the bar looking for a prospect, someone to take home and forget about the fact that his best friend and almost fiance is in love with someone else. Someone one to run when they see his leg.

That's when he sees her. He catches a flash of red. She has long blonde hair and is wearing jeans and red top. Red heels make her look taller and she is leaning away from the guy next to her.

He walks closer to hear them, not even aware why, just relying on instinct that is screaming _danger danger danger!_

* * *

"Come on baby, let's go for a ride." The guy moves closer.

"Not interested. My ride is coming soon." The girl steps back and shifts uncomfortably.

"Let me show you a good time tonight." He steps closer.

"No thanks." She turns her head and he sees blue eyes.

The man made to grab her when Gale acted and grabbed his wrist.

"My girlfriend say no thanks."

* * *

The man looked at him and backed up. Gale grinned to himself.

He was a big guy. He had enlisted in the army when he was 18 and served until he was permamently injured injured.

The creepy man blinked and then walked away knowing when to call it quits, despite being drunk.

* * *

Gale held out hand

Madge turned to look at the man who saved her. He was and big, muscles but not too much. He had grey eyes and a nice smile. She noticed he stood straight and looked good in the green shirt he was wearing.

"Gale Hawthorne miss."

"Magdaline Undersee. Madge for short."

He kissed her hand. "Pretty name miss."

She was really pretty with long blonde hair and big blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She came up to his chest. She reminded him of a princess.

* * *

He signaled to the bartender.

"Whiskey and whatever the princess wants."

Cressida raised an eyebrow.

"Whiskey and a margarita coming right up."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. I'm your boyfriend."

Madge smiled.

He helped her onto a stool and sat down next to her. The drinks appeared.

"So Princess, tell me about yourself. "

"Not much to tell."

"That's a lie."

"I'm just an ordinary girl."

"An ordinary girl? You don't honestly think that?"

Madge looked at Gale, curious.

"I do."

"You are probably the prettiest girl in the room. Your hair is like gold and you got the sexiest and sweetest smile and eyes in the room. All the guys here are super mad that i'm talking to you."

"Bet you say that all the girls."

"You're the first girl I actually talked to in a while."

He admitted and Madge looked at him in disbelief.

He sighed and gestured to himself. "I was in rehab for a while. Had to learn how to walk again. Then I got dumped. Flirted with some girls but neevr went far."

He raised his pants.

"Learned how to use this to walk and scare them away."

Madge saw an artfical leg. Gale looked at her expecting her to run. Katniss did.

* * *

She suprised him.

"Guess dancing is out of the question?"

Gale looked suprised and a smile appeared.

"I can hold down a beat."

He stood up and held out a hand. She took it and they joined the couples on the dance floor. They swayed near the edges not wanting to get caught up in the twisting of other bodies.

After the song was over he took them back to thier seats. They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing and drinking. Cressida couldn't help the huge smile that was on her face as her friend had the best time of his life talking to a girl.

* * *

The clock was getting close to midnight and Madge sighed.

She stood and Gale stood up with her.

"I'm going to call a cab."

She didn't want the night to end.

"I'm going to share your cab to make sure you get home okay."

Neither did he.

* * *

When they got to Madge's apartment, she invited him in for some coffee which he denied.

"I may be a gentleman Princess but even I can't control myself all the time."

She swallowed.

"I don't want coffee or a gentleman."

His eyes widen and Madge waited.

Then he kissed her, hard and wild, making sure she knew he wanted her. He broke away and then kissed her soflty, but firmly. A good night kiss.

* * *

"Good night Miss Madge. Sweet dreams."

She swallowed.

"You too."

He smiled.

"Believe me, my dreams will definatley be sweet."

He waited till Madge entered her apartment and then gave the taxi driver his address.

* * *

 **Well. I'm supposed to be answering questions for my sociology classes but instead I'm here.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!-Queen**


	17. Thanksgiving Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

 **Thanksgiving**

* * *

Gale was panicking. He had just gotten off the phone with his mother who dropped a few hints that she would love if he brought a friend with him. He read between the lines and knew the friend was supposed to be female and romantically involved with him.

He and Johanna had broken up a few months ago after realizing they were better off as friends. As of right now, he had no one to bring.

He ran his fingers through his hair and left his room to roam the halls.

* * *

As he passed by a room, he caught sight of blonde curls. He knocked on the door and a brief smiled passed his lips, as the owner of said hair jerked her head up.

"Hawthorne."

"Princess."

She looked at him and gestured for him to come in. He sat on the floor and looked up at Madge Undersee. He had known her for three years since she was a freshman. The two had a shaky relationship at first. They didn't get along since Gale thought Madge thought she was better than him because he was a scholarship kid. Madge didn't like Gale because he judged her. However, as her roommate began dating his, Gale spent several nights at Madge's. The two could be considered friends, best friends if anyone was looking for a death wish.

* * *

"So what's up?"

"My mom asked if my and my date are packed for Thanksgiving."

"Didn't you and Jo called it quits?"

He nodded and reached over to play with a blonde curl. She smiled, he was like a cat playing with shiny things.

"Never had the heart to tell her."

Madge looked down at him and he smiled.

* * *

Madge stood up and Gale admired her from his seat. Madge was in a long shirt which he recognized as one of his and she had knee high pink socks and had her glasses on. She was sexy. Over the years, she had opened up to Gale to the point in which she could walk around in her underwear around him and would no longer blush, well she wouldn't blush as much. She walked over to her desk.

"Please, It's free food, a warm bed, and you get to spend the weekend with me."

"Gale."

He stood up and stood next to her. He quickly picked her up and sat her on the desk. His hands pinned her wrists gently and started to her in the eyes as she locked her legs around his waist.

She sighed, she could never say no to his gray eyes.

* * *

"Help me pack?"

Gale grinned and Madge sighed.

He kissed her nose and she scowled as he released her and she unwrapped her legs.

She strolled over to her closet and pulled out one of her smaller suitcases.

She dropped it onto the bed and began shuffling through her dresses.

Gale reached over and pulled out a simple black dress and red heels. Madge smiled knowing Gale loved her in her red heels.

She dumped two pairs of jeans and a pair of sweatpants which Gale fished out and added another pair of jeans.

"You can wear my sweatpants. Save room."

She nodded. Her closet was full of his stuff.

"You need something a bit fancier for Cressida's dinner. We typically have dinner with her the day after Thanksgiving and it's a big affair."

She nodded and slipped a purple dress into her suitcase, knowing he liked the color on her.

As she turned back to find him going through her bras and she blushed.

"Gale!"

He grinned.

"Figured you would prefer me here than in your panty drawer."

She gave him a look and grabbed a handful of panties not paying attention to what she grabbed, even though she would regret it later.

She packed a towel and her makeup and hair stuff. She threw in some socks and one buttoned shirt, both which belonged to Gale and he added some bras. Gale nodded.

"Whatever you forget you can borrow from me."

Madge sighed.

"When do we leave?"

Gale looked at his watch.

"Tomorrow after psych."

She nodded.

* * *

The next day after class, Gale helped her drag her stuff into his car and they drove away as Clove and Cato made kissing noises behind them and threw rice at them.

The long drive was full of laughter and music and they stopped at a little diner and had lunch.

They finally ended up in in Gale's hometown. Madge was stunned by its beauty. Being a city girl, she immediately fell head over heels in love with the town.

The pulled up to a house with a huge balcony. It was a medium size house, with a tree in the back with a swing. The driveway long.

"It's farm!"

He laughed.

"It used to be. Now it's just our home."

He opens her door and helped her get her stuff out.

A streak of brown flew towards Madge and Gale acted instantly caught the football before it knocked her out.

* * *

"Boys!"

Two older women, one carrying a baby comes out of the front door, while two dark haired boys, an African-American male, and a blonde male came running up.

"Sorry Mrs. H, sorry Mrs.E."

"Gale!"

The two young boys ran up to him and gave him hugs.

Gale rubbed their hair.

"You being good for mom?"

They nodded and the younger boy who appeared to be about five peered up at Madge.

"She's pretty" He whispered loudly.

Gale knelt down and whispered loudly.

"She is."

Madge blushed as she saw the two older women give her appraising looks.

Gale then hugged the three boys.

"Madge this is my mother Hazel and my second mother, Evelyn Everdeen. These are my younger brothers Rory and Vic. These are my best friends, Finnic, Thresh, and Thom." He pointed to each person.

Madge shyly waved.

"Everyone this is Madge, my girlfriend." 'Gale takes the baby from his mom. Madge melts seeing him coo at her.

"This is Posy."

* * *

Hazel led them all inside where a pretty brunette was cooking.

Gale burst into laughter.

"Never thought I would see the day where Bristol would be in the kitchen of her own accord."

She scowled at him.

Thom laughed.

"She wants to impress that new boy toy of hers-Rye?"

Hazel gave both boys looks.

Madge watched Gale interact with his loved ones.

* * *

Finnick watched Madge and swung an arm around her. He had heard a lot about Princess Madge and wanted to see if his theory was correct.

Madge looked up at the tall blonde swimmer.

"We are a close crazy bunch. Wait till everyone else gets here."

Gale looked over to Madge to see Finnick whispering to her.

"Finn get your arm off my girl."

Finnick laughed.

"I got my own girl so no worries."

Gale rolled his eyes.

"Who's the unlucky lady?"

"That would be me."

* * *

A small brunette girl with blue streaks walked in and kissed Hazel's cheek.

Gale looked at the girl and then at Finnick, clenching his jaw. Madge could see his hands were shaking.

"Gale."

He ignored her.

"You hurt her and I will kill you."

Finnick nodded, seriously tension passing between the two friends.

"I rather that you do not kill my fiance."

Gale looked at the girl as did everyone else. She held out a hand where a simple ring shone.

Then Gale punched Finnick.

"Gale!"

Then he swung around and picked up the girl.

"Congrats Annie!"

Annie laughed and then helped her fiance stand up.

"I deserve that."

Gale nodded.

He looked at everyone else.

* * *

"Any more news I should know?"

Thresh was who leaning against the counter sighed.

"Jackie and I are getting married on Saturday."

Eyes looked at him and he shrugged.

"We want to be married already. Saturday marks three years. We will have a big church ceremony in the summer."

He looked at Madge.

"I hope you can make it."

She nodded.

* * *

"Rory and Prim finally got together. Thom is dating Delly from the market. Katniss is having rendezvous with some guy."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Kat?"

Evelyn laughed.

"I found out when I overheard Kat asking Prue for some coverup. She also wore a scarf."

* * *

A tall girl walked in. "Nice hickey Kitty."

Gale's eyes sparkled with mischief.

Her hand flew up to her neck as she blushed.

Gale laughed as he hugged her tightly.

"Katniss, this is my girl Madge. Madge this is Katniss, my best friend."

Katniss gave her a hug, which was surprising.

"Gale hasn't shut up about you, feel like I know you already."

Madge snuck a look at Gale who was blushing.

* * *

Katniss then tugged her hand and pulled her outside, Annie and Bristol following.

They went for a walk chatting about town gossip and Madge found herself smiling as they told her about these people she never met.

When they finally got back home, they all sat down for a home-cooked dinner.

* * *

"Tomorrow Finn and I are going to Haymitch's to get a turkey. Katniss is coming because he likes her."

Gale nodded.

"I can help clean house while the boys are at school." Madge offered and before Hazel could refuse Gale was already nodding in agreement. Everyone got their chores for the next day and then it was off to their homes and bed.

* * *

Gale led Madge to the attic.

"This is where we will be staying."

"We?"

He blushed.

"There is no room in the house."

She nodded.

He handed her an old t-shirt and she turned around removing her clothes. Gale watched her do so until she reached to undo her bra and then he turned around. When he turned back around she was in his t-shirt and it suddenly hit him that she was in his clothes in his room, about to be in his bed.

She sat on his bed and patted the spot next to her, he laid down resting his head in her lap.

"Thanks for coming to Madge."

"Beats staying on campus."

"You weren't going home for Thanksgiving?"

"Dad's a senator. He works all day spends an hour and then heads to the thanksgiving party. Mom is sick. I usually spend my breaks alone or out of the house."

Gale touched her cheek and she looked at him her hair covering her face.

She pressed a kiss into his palm.

He then sat up and laid down and curled an arm around her and sh nuzzled into him.

"Night Princess."

She smiled and fell asleep listening to his heart beats.

* * *

The next morning found them armed with brooms and vacuums and laundry bags and cleaning supplies.

The blasted music and danced around the dining room table as they cleaned tables and chairs and windows. They sang at the top of their lungs as they washed dishes and Madge gad a great time.

She felt like she was home.

That night when they at dinner, he kept his hand on her knee and they shared smiles and everyone talked.

When she went to bed that night, she found herself dreaming what would it be like to have this, to wake up every morning next to him and to dance around the kitchen as they cleaned and cooked. To stand next to him at social events, to hold his hand in public. To have a home to come home to.

* * *

The next day was Thanksgiving and everyone was busy. Gale and the boys were setting up chairs while the girls were cooking.

Finnick and the younger boys made dessert as his place so the girls didn't have to worry about that.

That night Madge met half the town and everything Gale called her his girlfriend her heart jumped and her stomach rolled.

They spent the whole night together, always touching. He was constantly kissing her forehead and as people got drunker, they became more honest and Madge felt sick as they told her how happy they were to see Gale settle down with her.

She hated herself for lying.

After the last person leaves and Katniss tells her she will bringing her boyfriend to the gala tomorrow, they head up to their room.

Gale is laughing and looking at her and Madge steps forward and kisses him.

Gale is stunned.

He doesn't kiss back, she pulls away and looks at him.

He stares at her in shock, letting his brain wrap around what has happened.

By the time he realizes what happened she has locked herself in the bathroom.

She strips down and steps into the shower. There she sits on the floor and cries.

She fell in love.

* * *

She fell head over heels with Gale in the span of three years and two days.

Perhaps she always was in love with him but ignored it because she knew he would break her heart.

She gets out of the shower eventually and goes to see that Gale is sleeping.

She drops her towel not caring that she is naked.

As she grabs her panties from her suitcases she freezes.

She just grabbed a thong. She goes through her suitcase, all she has left are thongs.

She takes a deep breath and puts it on, then she grabs Gale's shirt and slides over her head. She grabs a pair of his sweatpants and puts them on. She grabs her cell phone and heads outside to the porch grabbing a blanket so she cans sit on the swing. She swipes through her phone and stares at the pictures of her and Gale from when they first met till now.

She frowns as she realizes he is all over her Instagram.

She falls asleep right there in the cool air with a blanket wrapped around her on the sun porch. Gale later wakes up and carries her in, noticing the tear tracks on his face and feeling like the worse person ever.

* * *

Madge gets ready for the party with Gale staring at her.

He swallows hard as he notices her underwear.

She tries to zip up her dress but is struggling so he helps her. They stand in front of the mirror, her in her purple dress with her long hair pulled up into a braid. Him in his black suit. They look good together.

"Madge."

He swallows hard.

She simply walks out of the room.

He sighs and follows her, reaching out to grab her hand.

Madge reminds her the charade is only for a few more days. Then its back to school and she can avoid him.

* * *

The party is hosted by a woman named Cressida who won the lottery years ago and began investing her money in the town. Every year she throws an amazing party for the town on Thanksgiving where her rich friends give doantions to help the less unformatted.

Gale and his family and friends have been invited every year since the year his and Katniss's dads died.

Magde wasnt sure what to except but when she laid eyes on Cressida, she didn't expect a long ponytail in which half the side of her head was shaved in a complicated pattern. She didn't expect Cressida to coo over her and tell Gale that she approves and that he should marry her on the spot.

She doesn't except Katniss to walk in with Peeta Mellark's arm around her waist. The look of surprise and anger on Katniss and Gale;s face is worth the tight long hug she gets from her best friend.

Later that evening, she and Peeta sneak out and talk for a long time. He admits that he fell for Katniss at first sight and just barely was able to get her to say yes. She tells him about Gale and after all the words have been said he takes her hands and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Madge-pie."

"Love you too Peeta-bread."

Madge doesn't know that Gale has heard the' I love you's' and is storming away.

* * *

That night when they get home, he is cold and Madge is tired and everything explodes.

"Can you unzip me?'

Gale turns away.

"Why don't you ask your precious dough boy?"

Madge whirls around.

"What do you mean by that"

"I love you," He says in a high voice and Madge is furious.

"Peeta has my best friend since Kindergarten. Of course, I love him. He has been there through everything."

"So maybe you should have gone to him for Thanksgiving."

"Don't you think he invited me? Every year he inivtes me and every year I say no because I hate the pitying looks his family gives me. So he drives us during Christmas break and we fly somewhere warm because he's the only family I have!"

"You have me!"

"No, I don't! Gale, you dragged me here because you were scared of telling your mom you are single again. You made me lie to such nice people in I fecking hate it!"

Gale then shoves her against the wall.

"Don't you think I hate! I hate lying to my mom and friends. I hate the fact that I dragged you here. I hate having you here in my clothes in my bed, so close but so far."

Then he kisses her hard and Madge tugs at his hair as she kisses him back.

Then he pulls away.

'We can't. My mom."

Madge nods shakily.

Gale removes his jacket and unzips her dress slowly eyes locked on her in the mirror. She lets the dress fall and Gale removes his tie and shirt. He takes off his pants and he hands her a shirt and takes the bottoms. He closes his eyes when he sees the thong. Madge blushed but looks him in the eye..

"I grabbed a bunch of them when you were rushing me."

Gale laughs and lays down.

Madge lays down next to him and he reaches for her hand. There is space between them but as they fall asleep that space disappears.

* * *

Saturday is the wedding and Madge is stunned by how much love the two have. Jackie is a pretty girl tall with long red hair.

Gale whispers that this the first time he has seen her in a dress.

Thresh looks at her Jackie with some much love in his eyes he doesn't even wait for the mayor to give permission to kiss her, he just does. Everyone cheers and then they head to Finnick's place where she meets Mags. the old woman smiles at the happy couples and she spends the night carrying little Posy.

Madge later sits with her and Mags tells her that Posy is not Gale's real sister.

"Found her abandoned in the car. Sheriff Darius felt bad and asked if anyone was willing to take her in. Hazel and Evelyn agreed too. Both women are lonely since their husbands were killed in the accident. Madge sits and listens as Mags tell her so many stories about the people around her.

Later Gale sweeps her into his arms and they spend the rest of the night dancing.

Madge spends the whole night smiling and laughing and Gale can't keep his eyes off her.

The party ends late and both stumble to bed high off the fun they had.

Gale kisses her goodnight neither of them wants to think about how tomorrow they are heading back to school and reality.

* * *

The drive home is silent with music softly playing. Gale holds her hand until they are at school. He drops her off at her room and they look at each other silently.

Gale then sighs. Not sure what to do, what to say. What they are. She can do so much better than him.

"I'll see you around Madge."

He walks away and Madge walks into her room where Clove and Cato are watching a movie.

* * *

Clove looks up to see her friend tears streaming down her cheeks quietly.

"Madge?"

The blonde girl stumbled over to her and drops to her knees crying.

Cato picks her up and carries her to bed. Clove throws a blanket over both of the and Cato makes hot chocolate and then leaves.

* * *

He goes to find Gale throwing a softball into the air.

"Gale, why is Madge crying?"

Gale stiffens and then shrugs.

"Gale?"

Cato sits down.

Gale sees he's not budging and sighs,

"Things got real. It was supposed to be two friends pretending to be lovers but…"

"You finally realized it."

"What?"

Cato laughed.

"Clove and I figured you two had a thing for each other. You just didn't realize it. We were hoping you would figure it out on your own but it seems like you made a big mess of things."

Gale sighed.

"What do I do?"

"Tell her."

* * *

Gale walks over to Madge's room where Clove answers the door furious. He ignores her and walks right into Madge's side of the room.

He slides under the blanket with Madge and wraps his arms around her. She stiffens.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, Princess."

He whispers it in her ears wanting her to know exactly how he feels.

Madge turns around to face him. Blue eyes meet gray.

"And I love you."

* * *

A few weeks later Madge, Gale, Cato and Clove head down to spend Christmas together with Gale's family.

Peeta is glad to see that his best friend is very happy and she admits that things are real now.

He kisses her forehead and warns Gale from hurting her. Gale warns him about Katniss and the two come to an agreement. Eventually, they become friends.

* * *

 **So long. I had this half written around the holidays but life took over and I just finished right now. I hope to keep updating and editing my stuff once I have the time. So stay tune not just more of these for some of my older stories to get updated and hopefully finished this year.**

 **Let me know what you think Wallflowers.**

 **Love you**

 **-Queen**


	18. Magpie and Peetabread

**Broken Tech**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Peeta chuckled to himself as he watched his best friend Madge argue with the printer in their office.

"Stupid thing. Work. Damm it!"

Madge was hopeless with technology and it was always amusing to see what machine would bring her trouble.

Yesterday it had been the fax machine. The week before it was the office phone.

"Temperamental thing."

* * *

He leaned against the wall, coffee in his hand as he watched his best friend of 24 years grow more and more frustrated. Her bangs were slowly becoming wavy as she was running her hands through it so much.

Clove walked in a few minutes later with a stack of files. She paused and took in the scene and she walked out, her heels clicking down the hallway, probably to tell Cato that Madge was at it again. It was a source of amusement for everyone that the daughter of the company was hopeless at technology.

The two of them came in and perched themselves on Clove's desk watching the show. Clove had kicked off her heels and had her feet on Cato's lap. For a pair of friendly rivals, they were extremely close and Peeta made a mental note to bring it up to Madge so they could grill Clove tomorrow during lunch.

Clove was laughing and Cato was smirking as he took a quick picture of Madge.

Peeta knew that picture would appear on Friday night when they would go out to the bar.

Finnick finally took mercy on the poor machine and steered Madge away from it with a promise it will be working in no time and I'll print them out for you, combined with that Finnick charm and smile, (which usually left all girls but his secretary Annie, weak in the knees ) although everyone knew his secretary Annie would get stuck with the work.

* * *

Cato called the IT guy, and Gale Hawthorne walked in a few minutes later. For the past six months since Madge transferred to their floor, he had pretty much become a regular on floor 13, to the point that he had his own personal coffee mug, labeled with the words: _Caution: I'm Hawt._

Gale Hawthorne was indeed as his name said hot. He was tall with dark hair and eyes and a smile that made girls swoon. He was muscular from manual labor and he wore a pair of black frames that he only wore to work. He was irresistible.

Johanna whistled and made no motion to hide the fact that she was checking him out. She teasingly made a sign for Gale to turn around and Gale sent her a smirk as he did so causing Clove to laugh and Cato to throw a dollar bill at him. Gale bent down to pick it up to which Clove whistled. Gale bowed after the little scene and walked over to Peeta.

'What is it this time?" He said it in an annoyed yet teasing tone.

Peeta pointed to the printer and Gale made his way to it. He looked it at.

"It's not a paper jam."

He hit it a few times and then examined the back.

He fiddled with it for a bit and then the printer came back to life!

Peeta cheered and Annie came right in getting to work.

Gale walked to Peeta.

"So this is the what the fifth time in three days? Is Mason really that desperate to see me?"

Johanna winked at him and Peeta chuckled.

"Madge Undersea and technology don't get along."

Gal whistled. He had heard rumors about the CEO's pretty daughter.

"Madge Undersea as in the CEO's daughter? Princess of Tech."

Peeta chuckled.

"Ever since we were kids, technology hates hers, everything breaks around her except for that laptop she has.."

Suddenly a shriek was heard and the two hurried to the sound.

* * *

Madge was looking at her laptop in dismay.

Peeta sighed.

"I stand corrected."

Madge looked up at Gale, eyes wide.

Peeta bit back a chuckle. Gale was exactly Madge's dream guy, he was curious to see how this went.

Gale smiled at her and Peet could see Madge melt.

"Gale Hawthorne. Let me take a look, Princess."

Madge moved her chair back and made a move to stand but Gale rested a hand on her leg and knelt next to her chair and began to examine the laptop. He typed a few things in but Peeta was too busy laughing silently at Madge.

She was blushing and staring at Gale's hand on her leg.

Madge was gorgeous and everyone knew but Madge was not the type to use her beauty to get men.

Today she had on a sky blue dress that brings out her eyes from behind her glasses and her long hair had been done in a braided bun.

Madge was used to be hit on but Peeta had to admit Gale was different from the usual guys who flirted with Madge.

For one thing, Gale was built, not bulky but muscular and tall. With the exception of Finnick and Cato and him, any guys who hit on her were skinny, and usually rich, which is why she never gave them a chance.

Madge mouthed to him.

 _"What do I do?"_

Peeta grinned.

 _"Jump him?"_ He teased and she blushed red and Gale mvoed closer to her to look at her laptop properly.

 _"Peeta!"_

 _"He's cute. And single. And he has a cute butt."_

Madge's eyes snapped downward and she closed her eyes briefly. Peeta wanted to do a victory dance.

She noticed him looking smug so she gave him an eye roll and she pulled out her phone.

Peeta rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and clicked on the messenger app they used.

 _Magpie: You sound like my mother, right down to the cute butt comment_

 _Peetabread: You are 22 years and never had a boyfriend._

 _Magpie: I dated!_

 _Peetabread: I don't count. We were back in freshman year. Just ask him out!_

 _Magpie: I can't!_

 _Peetabread: Why not?_

 _Magpie: Cause he's hot._

 _Peetabread: Dont' you mean Hawt, cause he's Gale_ Hawthtone _?_

Madge stuck her tongue out at him and Peeta blew her a kiss.

Magpie: _He's the hottest guy I have ever seen and he can do better than a technology impaired heiress._

Peetabread: _A heiress who works part-time as a piano teacher because that's what she wants to do, loves kids and eats real food. Trust me you are his type, well except for the heiress part._

Unknown to the pair of friends, Gale was able to get the laptop in working order and the messages between the two came up on the screen because they were using the messenger app that Madge had been using earlier.

He had seen his name and curiosity got the best of him.

He chuckled to himself and that sound broke the two out of their conversation bubble.

Madge looked at Gale who was smirking at her, eyes dancing. She blushed and saw her laptop working.

"Hey, you fixed it!"

Then she turned pale as she saw her conversation with Peeta on the screen.

"Fuck me."

Peeta's eyes widen and he wanted to laugh. Madge buried her head into her hands.

Gale laughed.

"Let me buy you dinner tonight, Princess, and take you out a few more dates before I do. Shall we say 7?" She looked up at him.

She looked up at him as Peeta was nodding his head at her frantically behind Gale.

Madge was stunned and stuttered out a yes.

Gale smiled.

"See you later Princess."

He turned to Peeta.

'See you later... Peetabread."

Peeta winked at Madge and hurried after Gale.

* * *

"Gale!"

He turned to look at Peeta.

"Madge loves carnations and strawberries and chocolate. Don't take her anywhere fancy. She has enough rich boring losers trying to impress her with fancy stuff."

Gale grinned.

"I owe you one."

Peeta nodded. He wanted his best friend to have a good time and he knew Gale was good for her.

"By the way, why Peetabread?"

Peeta shrugged.

"Blame Madge. My parents owned a bakery."

* * *

 **Here's another one! Let me know if you have any requests.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	19. How the Lion fell in Love with the Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **How the Lion fell in love with the Snake.**

* * *

Gale was the picture of a perfect Gryffindor. He was brave, smart, and had a hot temper. He was captain of the Quidditch team and played Beater. He was popular in Hogwarts and most of the teachers loved him. He was a constant in detentions with Professor Effie for unruliness and his smart remarks. He was also popular with the ladies of Hogwarts, but there was only one immune to his charms. And that was Madge Undersee.

Madge was the question mark of Slytherin. No one was really sure how the Muggle prime minister's daughter ended up in the Snake house.

Madge was quiet, studious, and cold. She didn't talk to many people although she alway smiled at everyone. She was after all politician's daughter. She knew how to make friends and enemies and how to use what she had to her advantage. She knew how to get what she wanted and many Slytherins had great respect for her. She was a true Slytherin although she hid it well behind a mask. Despite her Muggleborn Status she quickly rose to the top and managed to keep her spot.

She only had two close friends Hufflepuff Peeta Mellark and Slytherin Clove.

* * *

Like most Snakes and Lions, Madge and Gale didn't really get along. Gale was headstrong and from a Pureblood family to boot. His family had been in Gryffindor for generations.

Gale didn't care about her blood status, what he did care about was the fact that she was rich and manipulative. She didn't flaunt her money, if the pretty gold pin she always wore didn't scream her status, it was just sort of obvious that she was rich. Gale would have preferred if she showed off how rich she was instead of being all modest and charitable, donating to SPEW or buying goods from his mother's shop in Hogsmeade. She made more enemies than Finnick had lovers before Annie Cresta made him settle down.

* * *

They butted heads earlier in their first year and since then, their opinions of each other only worsen. Gale thought she was a snob and Madge thought him to be arrogant. Neither was willing to see anything else.

* * *

The first time they met was on the train to Hogwarts, they were 11 and very nervous. Madge was wearing a pretty dress her mother and daddy had gotten and she stumbled into the compartment where Gale and Katniss were sitting.

Madge had stumbled into the compartment and bumped into Gale who ended up dropping his chocolate frog. Gale was cross as he didn't have money to buy another and when he saw her pretty fancy dress he sneered.

"Pretty dress, princess."

Madge who had grown up with hearing that tone of voice all her life knew that this boy was mocking her.

Seh turned and fled the compartment in tears where she bumped into Peeta who guided her into his compartment and introduce her to Delly, Clove, and his older cousin Finnick and brothers, Rye and Taff. Rye and Taff took a liking to her and offered to make the boy who made her cry into a toad. She laughed and enjoyed the ride to Hogwarts after that.

She ended up in the same boat as Peeta, Gale, and a girl named Katniss. When they were sorted, the hat barely touched Gale's head when it announced Gryffindor. He swaggered down to the house with a huge smile and Madge eyes flashed. He was arrogant and so sure of himself.

Katniss was sorted into Gryffindor after him and she saw Peeta look after her sadly. Looks like someone had a crush. When he was sorted into Hufflepuff, she felt fear in her bones, her first friend was separated from her. Peeta went to join Annie Cresta who he knew since Finnick was good friends with Annie. When Madge went up, her heart was beating fast and she listened as the hat debated between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Then it announced Slytherin and Peeta gave her a reassuring smile. Rye jumped to his feet and began clapping for her. His brother not to be undone by his Ravenclaw younger brother pointed to the seat next to him at the Slytherin table.

When she sat down a small brunette who she recognized as Clove smiled at her. Taff took care of them both that night.

* * *

The two became fast friends and Clove was able to keep the older more prejudice people away. Between her and Peeta, (and with a little help from the older Mellark brothers), they were able to teach her about the players in the pureblood game and she used that to her advantage, making allies and making enemies to the point where despite her being young, people knew not to mess with her. With both Clove and Peeta (and the older boys) backing her up, she was able to play the game very well and ended up on top by her third year.

Gale was not impressed as he saw Madge rise to the top. He thought she was better than the typical Slytherin but he heard the rumors and saw her playing the game, he knew she was a force to be reckoned with. As they got older he saw her flirt to get want she wanted and he saw through her sweet smile and cold eyes. She too saw as he naturally charmed everyone and as he flirted his way through the female population of Hogwarts.

* * *

Madge and Gale circled around each other. Madge was determined to get Gale under her and Gale wanted Madge under him. They were at a standstill and it made everything tense.

Even when Katniss and Peeta began dating in their 5th year forcing the two together, nothing changed. They couldn't be in the same room for more than an hour. Everyone said they should jump each other in the closet and then it would be all over, however, no one dared to do it. Teachers and students and friends watched the two fight all year every year and they all accepted it as a fact of life.

* * *

Everything changed 7th year.

This was the year of the Triwizard Tournament. About 10 years ago, there were no winners of that tournament that the people in charge decided that a rule change was in order, to prevent deaths and loss of dignity and limbs. Every school was now allowed to have two champions.

Somehow, Madge and Gale were the chosen two.

Suddenly the two rivals had no choice but to work together, otherwise, neither of them would make it.

* * *

The first task always involved dangerous creatures and sure enough, they found themselves dealing with several graphorns. They were vicious saber tooth tiger like creatures with tentacles hellbent on protecting their prize, a small silver box, which was what Madge and Gale needed.

Gale ended up distracting them using Quidditch maneuvers and the occasional stick turned Beater bat while Madge snuck around under a Disillusioned charm.

Gale ended up getting a nasty cut on his arm and Madge almost ended up in a tentacle because she almost revealed herself when she heard Gale cry out in pain as one of the graphorns took a chunk of his arm. Luckily, Gale was able to scoop both Madge and the box up and fly them to safety as the graphorns roared with anger.

They received second place for the first task but cover story in the news as Blood-crossed lovers. The Muggle Prime Minister's daughter and Pureblood Lord Gale Hawthorne, in love and being forced to compete in the tournament. The story did not hold much truth but people ate it up. The picture was a very romantic one. It featured Gale on his broom while Madge was sitting sidesaddle on the broom, one arm around the box, the other wrapped around Gale as her head rested on his shoulder. Gale held the broom with one hand as the other was bleeding and holding Madge. The graphorns were underneath snarling. The picture graced every cover and Hazelle Hawthorne printed out a copy and framed it, one for Gale's room and the other for their dining room.

* * *

Madge and Gale decided to use the news of their so called romance to their advantage.

The two could be seen studying together by the lake or in Hogsmeade laughing. There was a picture of them on Gale's broom and another of Gale wearing a sweater with Undersee on it. Madge was seen wearing Gale's Gryffindor jersey and some students claimed to have found the two pressed together in between classes and in broom closets. One could find them curled up in chairs and the two were always together, like a couple madly in love. They were even seen with Gale's younger siblings.

Peeta and Madge had a conversation about Madge's father disapproval and how the two were talking about a future together, this conversation was reported all over the newspaper.

By the time the second task rolled around, they were everyone's sweethearts.

* * *

The second task usually involved having something taken from you. Everyone was curious to see how this task would work seeing as there were two champions.

Much to everyone's horror Madge was missing from the task, as were two other champions. This task would involve the rescuing of champions.

When Gale saw that his partner was missing, he felt horror bubble up in his stomach. He gritted his wand and scowled.

He was going to unleash hell. The other champions gripped their wands tighter, while they didn't have the same connection as Gale and Madge supposedly did, one never left behind partners.

And he did. He sent spell after spell and many trees caught fire and several creatures were blasted out of his way. Who's idea was it to send them into the Forbidden Forest in the first place?

He found Madge surrounded by Dementors and she was unconscious, dangerously pale and cold. She was dressed in her school uniform with a light cloak which was not appropriate for the cold February winter. He felt his anger rise at Headmaster Snow and he put all he had into his Patronus.

A large panther leaped from his wand and it snarled its way through the Dementors, it was the biggest one he had ever created.

As soon as the Dementors left he rushed to Madge's side.

Her skin was too cold and he didn't hesitate, picking her up and he apparated.

He landed with a pop in front of the judges. There was a loud gasp and then cheering but he ignored it all and rushed her inside to where Nurse Everdeen, Katniss's mother was waiting.

She worked quickly grabbing potions and murmuring spells, working quickly to save Madge, whose lips were turning light blue.

* * *

"She's too cold."

Gale murmured and she nodded in agreement.

"Climb in." She ordered him and Gale nodded as he removed his clothes, and she worked at removing Madge's. When he looked up she was in a bra and a pair of shorts. He slid into bed and wrapped his arms around Madge and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up.

"Please Princess."

He kissed her hair and tucked her underneath him and pulled the blanket over them.

He fell asleep to the smell of strawberries.

* * *

Peeta and the others were not allowed to see them until after it was all over. When they entered the tent they found a furious nurse and two professors, a worried reporter, and six sleeping students and several anxious parents.

The other champions were all asleep.

Peeta and Clove looked at Madge and Gale who were wrapped up underneath several blankets looking quite cozy.

"Rue?"

The little girl looked up at him and he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and held out a small camera as she took a few pictures of the two sleeping. shooed them all out about five minutes later as Clove and Katniss both looked pale and stunned. Peeta had to admit, that seeing Madge being carried by Gale was bothersome. Madge was really strong and to see her being carried like a rag doll, it hit him hard.

* * *

Peeta held a shaking Katniss in his arms and they sat curled around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Clove was silent as Cato wrapped an arm around her. Seeing Gale and Madge had made them realize a lot of things. This had shaken all of them.

"They look good together."

It was Delly who spoke and Thom nodded.

"You would think they really were lovers."

"Who would have thought that all it would take for them to get along was for them to almost die together."

Clove stood up shakily and left the room.

Peeta sighed and kissed Katniss's head and followed her.

He found her sitting outside the Slytherin dorms.

"I can't go in there. I can't go in and see that she isn't in her bed."

Peet hugged the smaller girl.

"Lucky for you, you have a Hufflepuff as a best friend."

He pulled her up to his feet and they walked into his common room where he found Delly already setting up mattresses.

He saw Thom and Gale's younger brothers all curled up on mattresses.

Katniss had her sister and Rue and Gale's little sister in her bed.

He led Clove to an empty mattress where she laid down, but sleep didn't come for any of them.

Peeta and Delly stayed the night in the arm chairs and the other Hufflepuffs joined them, expanding couches and mattresses and warming charms all around.

Professor Effie found them all curled up in the common room when she went to check on her house.

She smiled sadly and went to find the other heads, she was sure that Haymitch, May, and Cinna would love to know where their missing kids were.

* * *

The second task changed Gale and Madge a lot. It made them closer and the relationship between them seemed more real than fake. It had really shaken them up.

Gale and Madge no longer argued as much as they used to and it made hanging out with everyone easier.

As the third task drew nearer, however, the two could always be found in the library studying spells or in a classroom practicing them. Or they could be found in their common rooms curled up together.

Slytherins and Gryffindors had pretty much gotten rid of their rivalry and the two were struggling to figure out where they would go after the tournament.

The world who read the Prophet were all hoping for a wedding but Gale and Madge were unsure of what their relationship status was.

* * *

The night before the third task found Gale and Madge in the room of requirement, the two of them seeking quiet and peace away from everyone. Gale was bent over looking at some books and Madge was on the other side of the room, staring out the little window the room gave them.

They sat in silence until Madge spoke.

"Gale. I'm glad it was you."

Gale straightens up from where he was and walked over to her. He picked her up and placed her on the table and he looked into her eyes and kissed her.

Madge kissed him back. She helped him remove his shirt and he did the same.

The rest of their clothes followed in a similar matter and when the room supplied them with a bed, they used it.

The fell asleep wrapped up in each other, knowing that no matter what they had this night.

The next morning was silent as they both got dressed.

Before they left, Gale kissed her gently.

"I'm glad it was you too."

He squeezed her hand and they both left the room and each other to get ready for the tournament. The next time they saw each other, it would be in the middle of the games.

* * *

Since Madge was the one missing last time, this time Gale was the one hidden in the maze, Madge would need to find him and the trophy to win.

Madge looked over her competition.

Glimmer was better at charms but she was horrible when it came to defensive spells.

Marvel was good at defense spells but horrible at protecting, his shield charms were terrible, really a child could do better.

She was fast and good at defensive but better at offensive. Her best bet would be to tap into her Slytherin side and be sneaky.

She entered the maze first as she and Gale were in the lead. She took off running and then once she was sure she was far away she shifted.

A leopard took her place and she pressed her nose to the ground, Gale's woodsy scent on her body and in her mind and therefore he was easy to track.

She kept an ear out for any noises and she ran as fast and every now and then she would stop and turn into a human again and run.

* * *

Gale was not amused. He had been trapped in a bubble and had no way out no matter how much he tried. What he was able to do was roll around in it so he managed to get himself down a few paths before he stopped as he saw a leopard making its way to him. He blinked as Madge appeared in front of him and with he watched her pull something out of her hair. She steps forward and presses it into the bubble and with a loud pop, he falls. She laughs and he smiles.

Seh hugged him tightly. He kisses her gently and she pulls away.

"We have to move."

They ran through the maze, holding hands the entire way.

Gale was surprised to see how much damage Madge caused as they ran past defeated creatures who had been transfigured into cute smaller versions of themselves. Or at a few times when she had blasted her way through the maze.

They ran into Glimmer and her partner Cressida. A quick stunning spell and trip jinx sent Glimmer to the floor. Cressida proved to be a challenge and she managed to take off leaving Glimmer behind.

Gale wanted to go after her but Madge urged him ahead.

Marvel and his partner Darius are busy arguing over directions and Madge hits them with a stunner.

Gale is thoroughly impressed but he's worried.

This seems too easy.

It's when they get to the middle of the maze that he sees it.

Madge sees the trophy and she takes off running and he's half a step behind her when he sees it.

A manticore.

He watches it raise its tail and Gale run He scoops up Madge and cradles her body under his and he feels the Manticore's spikes embed themselves in his back. He wants to scream. They are so close to the trophy. Madge pushes herself out from under him and he wants to scream at her to stop moving but it's burning and he watches as she raises a shield and grabs the trophy. She moves towards him and he knows she is moving fast but it feels so slow and he feels faint.

The last thing he sees is Madge grabbing him and then darkness.

* * *

Gale wakes up to find Madge curled up against his side. Her hair falls around her face and she is smiling.

He brushes a curl of out her face and then he stops, his ears picking up noise.

He slides out of bed and walks to the nursery, where their second child is babbling in his crib.

"Hey Buddy."

He picks up his son and rocks Hunter gently, singing softly. A quick glance at the other bed in the room reveals that his other son, Forrest is fast asleep.

Once he puts Hunter down he turns to find Madge at the doorway. She's in his jersey and her hair is loose and she has a small hickey on her neck.

"I love you."

He pulls her toward him and kisses her.

"And I love you."

He then picks her up and carries her to bed but he pauses in front of a mirror.

They make quite a sight, her in his arms in a jersey and him, in green pants, and his back covered in scars.

It was pure luck that he survived the manticore or the love of a good woman.

Madge looks up at him and he kisses her.

They may have won the Triwizard Tournament but he had won something better.

Madge as his wife and mother of his children. His one true love.

* * *

 **Hey! It's been a while. Sorry about that. Life has been hetic. Hope you guys like this. Let me know in a review what you think. Wlll try to update soon.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	20. An Apple for the Teacher

**Prompt: An apple for the teacher**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

 **An Apple of the Teacher**

* * *

Madge Undersee was sitting in her desk, correcting papers. She hummed to herself as her red pen tapped out a song. Her second graders were learning their times tables and they were very smart.

"Ms. Madge?"

She turned around to see Vick Hawthorne looking at her. She smiled and placed her pen down.

"Hey, Buddy."

Vick Hawthorne was a cute child with dark brown eyes and freckles on his cheeks. He had messy dark hair and a mischievous smile.

He had his hands behind her back and was looking down at the floor.

"I have a surprise for you, Ms. Madge."

"A surprise? For me?"

She held her hands up to her mouth and Vick giggled at her exaggerated response. Then he handed her a shiny red apple.

Madge held it in her hands and she examined it.

Then she smiled at Vick who was looking at the ground again, bashful all of the sudden.

"My older brother, Gale says that people give apples go to pretty teachers. He told me to give this to you."

Madge giggled and blushed. She had heard from many of her co-workers all about the older Hawthorne brother, she had yet to meet him but she heard he was cute. Apparently, he was also a charmer.

"Tell him I said thank you."

She placed the apple on her desk and ruffled Vick's hair as he gave her a quick hug.

Vick waved to her and then rushed out the door and Madge smiled faintly.

She picked up the apple again and she turned it around in her hands, a soft smile on her face.

So Gale Hawthorne thought she was pretty?

Then she caught sight on her phone and her eyes landed on the missed calls.

She shook her head and placed the apple down. She didn't have time for this.

* * *

A few weeks later, a bouquet of flowers arrived at her co-worker Katniss's room. Katniss was the music teacher and taught the kids how to sing.

"They are so beautiful!" She stroked the yellow petals of the roses and eyed the brightly colored bouquet. There were roses and primroses and tulips.

"Present from Gale."

Madge paused. Gale wasn't a common name.

"Gale?"

She paused and looked at her friend. Madge hoped that the question in her voice was not too obvious.

"Gale Hawthorne? You have his brother, Vick."

"I didn't realize you and Gale were.."

Katniss laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no! Gale and I are old friends. Known each other since childhood. Today is the day that our dads died, so he sends me flowers to cheer me up."

Madge expressed her sympathies, although she was happy to know that Katniss and Gale were not a thing.

"Besides, I have a fiancee, Peeta."

Madge turned to look at her co-worker with interest. She was at a disadvantage, being new to the small town. She didn't know most of the people here.

"He owns the Bakery."

She pictured the smiling blonde man who made her muffins every morning. He was sweet and friendly. He had dropped off a welcome basket at her doorstep.

"You guys look cute."

"Thank you, the wedding is this summer. Everyone is invited."

The bell rang and Madge rushed to her room.

* * *

A week later, a bouquet of sunflowers, red roses, white carnations, and blue hyacinths arrived at her desk. They were a pop of color on a sad rainy day. The note said: "To brighten your day- G.H."

She couldn't help the giddy smile that appeared on her face and when Clove, the seventh-grader teacher saw the flowers, she sent Madge a teasing grin.

That day, the other teachers teased her about her admirer. Madge played it off and she placed the bouquet on her kitchen counter.

That night she spent back an invitation with an "I regret to decline" checked marked and in black pen the words, "It's distasteful to invite your former fiancee to the wedding of the woman you cheated on her with."

* * *

A few days later, there was a fire drill and Madge waited outside with her class as the fire department did their thing. She watched as a tall blond came out of the school and went to talk to Principal Snow. Then he walked over to Clove and gave her a quick kiss. Madge eyed the man. So this was the famous Cato, she had heard much about.

He talked to her for a bit before he went over to this tall dark man who leaning on a cop car. She could see him from when where she was standing but judging by her co-workers dreamy smiles, he was a cutie.

Katniss approached the two men and called out.

"Cato! Gale!"

Madge's eyes widen as she heard the names, both men were facing away from her so she had no idea what Gale looked like, other than that he had dark hair and her heart pounded knowing he so close.

She shook her head. On how earth could she possibly like someone she never met?

But she was curious to know what her admirer looked like.

* * *

In December, the kids were having a concert. She had been roped into playing the piano as the children sang. As she played the piano, she beamed as the kids sang. They were so cute.

During the time that she waited for the kids to come on and leave the stage, she noticed a tall dark man, sitting in front, looking at her. Under his chair, were some roses, yellow, white, and red.

When her class came out. He whipped out the video camera and her heart began thumping. Kid in her class, about her age, dark hair. Could this be Gale?

He was tall and clean shaven with dark hair and dark eyes. He was tan and looked strong. Next to him was an older woman, who had a five-year-old girl on her lap.

As the last class sang, the room burst into applause and then Katniss had her stand up and introduced her.

"Let's give it up for Madge, the second-grade teacher who played the piano for tonight's concert."

The tall man stood up and began clapping. He was the only one standing and Madge blushed as Katniss eyed the two of them.

She escaped the stage and herded her kids to their parents. Then she returned to her classroom to get her jacket and purse.

* * *

A knock was heard."Miss Madge?"

"Come in!"

"Miss Madge?"

A red apple appeared her in her eye sight and she smiled.

"Thank you, V…"

She froze. This wasn't one of her students. They were too tall, too old.

She turned around to find the tall man standing inf front of her, a red apple in his hands.

"Gale."

She breathed his name and the man grinned as he gently closed her hands around the apple.

"An apple for the teacher."

She took a step back to clear her head.

"Thank you, Mr. Hawthorne"

"Gale."

She nodded as she shifted on her feet.

"You played beautifully."

"Thank you."

Vick then rushed into her classroom and tugged on her dress and gave her the red roses.

He then scmpaered off leaving the two of them.

Gale laughed.

"May I walk you to your car, Miss Madge?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

He chuckled.

"As chief, it's my duty to keep people safe and walk pretty teachers their cars.

She laughed and placed the apple in her bag. She reached for her coat only to find that Gale was holding it for her. She placed her arms into the sleeves and he helped her button up.

He picked up her bag and helped her make her way through the snowy and icy parking lot. At one point, she slipped and Gale's arms wrapped aorund waist, to keep her from falling.

She blushed and Gale pulled her closer to him.

Finally, they got to her car and he stood as she searched for keys.

"Thank you Gale."

He shifted from foot to foot, just like his brother she couldn't help but think snd she smiled as she saw that he was nervous or about to confess soemthing.

"Miss Madge.I mean Madge, I was wondering if you would like to get dinner sometime?"

There was a pause and then, "I would like that very much."

Gale breathed out in relief and took her hand, kissing it.

"Until next time, Miss Madge."

He then stepped back and Madge got into her car and as she drove out of the parking lot, she saw him waiting by his car, where his brothers, mother, and sister were waiting.

What a good way to start off her break.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


End file.
